Oh Yeah Totes Drama
by CVluvVocaloid
Summary: Colleen Voice, an average sixteen year old girl, signs up for Total Drama Island. When she is accepted, how will she fare with all the crazy people there and a new crush? A retelling of Total drama series with my OC. This chapter: Paintball deer hunter.
1. Prologue

**Nobody's POV**

"_Hi! So… um… I'm Colleen Voice and the reason you should choose me for Total Drama Island, is because I get along with almost everyone, give or take, I'm not afraid to call someone out and kick their ass if need be. I'm pretty smart while a little athletic. Oh, and I mean come on. Look at me." "Yeah look at her ugliness" "Yeah real mature Colin…" "Thanks. I try lil' sis." "Stop! You know I don't like being called that!" "Why not?" "Because I'm only ten minutes younger than- CRAP! The Video is still going! Uh- erm- PICK ME! Bye!"_

"Ugh! Why did you do that to me?" asks an aggravated sixteen year old girl named Colleen to her twin brother, Colin. "Because it's funny to see you mess up, and plus, give me a greater chance of getting picked," Replied a smirking Colin. Both sit on their respective beds. "I hate you."

"No you don't."

"Yes I do now shut up, and let's go mail our auditions!" Colleen jumps off her bed. "Alright. Man I can't wait to get accepted while you don't." replies the older twin. "Oh Shush," says Colleen while giving her brother a playful shove. The two exit their room mocking each other.

**Six Months later…**

Colin lays on his bed playing his Pokemon game while Colleen sits on the other side of the room in the computer chair talking to her best friend. "I mean, yeah he's cute, but he is really anti-social. And whenever I'm around him, I never know what to say… Oh hell no! I'm pretty sure that guy is gay. I mean he has that obsession with ponies." "Kids come down here I have something for you!" yells Mrs. Voice (a.k.a. The twins' mother. Duh!)

"Ugh. Hey Julie. I gotta go. Bye!" Colleen closes her phone and starts to make her way towards the door. She notices her brother hasn't even moved and turns towards him. "Come on. Mom wants us." Shaking her brother. "Yeah yeah whatever. I'll be down in a minute." Barely paying any attention. Colleen sighs and gives a smirk. She then snatched Colin's DS and runs downstairs. Colin jumps up and chases after his twin sister furiously.

In a very sarcastically innocent voice Colleen asks, "Yes mother." Colin then runs in and rips his DS out of Colleen's hands. "Don't ever do that again." He threatens. Colleen replies by simply rolling her eyes. "So what is it?" asks an aggravated Colin. Mrs. Voice gives a smile and hands her children two envolopes while saying, "Well these just came in the mail for you two."

"OMG! THESE ARE OUR LETTERS FROM TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND!" exclaims Colleen jumping up and down. "Yes! Finally! Ok we'll open them on the count of three, ready?" Colleen nods excitedly. "One… Two… Three!" The twins rip open the envelopes and read what their letters have to say.

A gigantic grin comes across Colleens face, and she starts jumping up and down. "OMG! I WAS ACCEPTED I'M GOING TO BE ON TOTAL DRAMA ISLAND! OMG! EEEEEEEEEE!" "Congratulations Sweetie! I'm so happy for you," replies an ecstatic Mrs. Voice.

Colin looks down to his feet trying to keep from crying. "Yeah… Congrats…"

"Wait… You didn't' get in?" Colleen's once happy mood was brought down by her brothers sadness. Colin shakes his head.

"Oh honey. I'm so sorry," Mrs. Voice hugs her son trying to comfort him.

"It's alright, really." Colin turns to Colleen. "I'm glad At least one of us got in." He smiles, and gives his sister a hug. He pulls away. "So when do you leave?" Colleen checks her acceptance letter. "Next Sunday. I need to pack!" Colleen runs upstairs leaving her family behind.

"I say she'll be one of the first ones out." Colin smirks.

"Oh don't say that! Have some faith in-." Mrs. Voice gets cut off by Colleen Running down the stairs yelling, "Hey mom where's my- AHHHHH!" Colleen trips and tumbles down the steps. "I'm ok!"

"Yeah, you're right." Colin and Mrs. Voice laugh at Colleen who starts moaning from the pain.

**Author's Thingie :3- Ok so this is my first fanfic. Sorry it isn't the best. I'm more of a drawer than a writer. Hehe ^ ^' So, This story is going to be in Colleen's point of view. And, all of the cast from season one. Actually, This is pretty much Season one, just with one of my OC's though! So I hope You like, and please review and give some constructive criticism please. BAII!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own total Drama or any of its characters. I only own Colleen, Colin, and Mrs. Voice.**


	2. Not So Happy Campers pt 1

**Ch.1: Not so Happy Campers Part 1**

Today is the day Total Drama Island starts. Right at this moment I'm riding on a yacht that is taking me to a five star resort where I'll compete for $100,000! This totally has to be a dream. An island appears in the distance. "That is where you'll be competing." says the boat driver with a husky voice, pointing to the island. The island is pretty big and it has a giant cliff bulging from the side. From what I can see, it's covered with trees.

The closer we get to the island, the more nervous and excited I get. Will my fellow competitors like me? Will they even try to make friends? Or will they only be in this for the money? I hope they are friendly. Even if they aren't then I'll make em! I have that effect on people.

The yacht approaches the island and stops at a dock. I get my backpack with my few belongings and jump onto the dock. I'm greeted by the host, Chris McClain.

"Everyone, this is Colleen!" I look up only to see what looks like a shitty summer camp. "Um… Hi. I-is this where we will be competing?" Chris nods his head. "But I thought it was supposed to be a five star resort."

"Yeah well we put that so we would actually get people to sign up." Chris replies with a smirk.

"Nice." I say sarcastically.

I look at the other contestants who have arrived. So far it's only four. "How many people are competing?" I ask.

"Twenty-three, we WERE supposed to have Twenty four, but one of the contestants had to drop out due to them dying, and we didn't have enough time to find a replacement." Chris informs me. "Ok" I simply reply and walk over to the other contestants.

The people here so far are a nerdette, a big guy with a green shirt with a D on it, another guy with a cowboy hat, and a goth chick. The nerdette runs up to me and violently shakes my hand. "Hi I'm Beth!" she exclaims. "Hey Beth. I'm Colleen. Nice to meet ya!" I smile. I turn to the goth girl. She looks kinda aggravated. I introduce myself anyway. At first she glares at me, but then loosens up after a couple seconds.

"Gwen." She simply says.

"Well Gwen, I hope we can become good friends!" I say giving her a smile, which she returns. The next contestant comes. "Everyone, this is Lindsey." explains the host. He turns to the camera and 'whispers', "Not too shabby." Man this guy's a perv.

The busting blonde greets us, turns toward Chris and says, "Ok you look sooo familiar."

"I'm Chris McClain…" Lindsey gives a puzzled look. "…the host. Of the show."

"Oh that's where I know you from!" she comes and joins us. 'Typical Blonde' I think to myself.

The next contestant is an Asian girl who simply glares at everyone. Chris calls her Heather. Next is a guy with a green mohawk. I think Chris calls him Duncan. The next guy comes in water skiing, but fails and wipes out, I don't catch his name. Next is Harold, a ginger nerd who says something about his 'skills'. I yell "OMG GINGER BUDDY!" He just looks and smirks at me. Creeper..

Next guy who comes has a guitar with him. He kinda looks familiar. Chris calls him Trent. I turn to Gwen who is staring dreamily at him. I nudge her arm and raise my eyebrows. She looks away blushing. He joins us and smiles at Gwen. She turns away from him. And I chuckle at her. Next person that comes is a girl with a surfboard who Chris calls Bridgette. She walks over, and the guy with the cowboy hat starts flirting with her. I roll my eyes.

Then the next boy comes. As soon as I look at him I start staring. I start to get a fuzzy feeling in my chest. Gwen must somehow notice this and nudges my shoulder and raises her eyebrows like I did to her with Trent. I barely notice and continue staring at the boy. He wears a red sweater vest over a blue polo shirt which is over a white, mid-sleeve shirt, and a pair of greenish brown cargo shorts. He has beautiful chocolate brown eyes and dark brown hair that stops just above his shoulder. He looks perfect.

Duncan grabs his beautiful, tan bottom lip, and without thinking I yell, "Get off of him!" My face gets warm. Everyone starts staring at me.

"And what if I don't?" smirks Duncan.

I cross my arms and give a smirk. "Then I'll just have to kick your butt." Wait a minute… that sounded kind of flirty. Shit. I hope he doesn't notice.

He lets go of the boy's lips and crosses his arms similar to me. "Well ain't you a little flirt." Shit.

"Don't you wish." I reply. He rolls his eyes and turn back to the new person that arrived, a loud sassy ghetto women who calls herself Leshawna. I ignore her and turn to the boy whose lips I saved.

"H-hi I'm Colleen."

"The name's Noah. He replies. There's a short awkward silence that Noah finally breaks. "Thanks for the help with that. I don't think I'd look good with a pierced lip." I laugh sheepishly. "N-no problem. And trust me, you'd still look good." He smiles and turns the way everyone else is looking.

On the outside, I'm completely calm. On the inside, I'm flipping a whole bunch of shits. I continue to think of Noah, being completely oblivious to the fight that almost happened between Harold and Leshawna.

A high-pitched squealing brings me back to my senses, and I see two girls that are dressed exactly alike. They must've just arrived. Noah leans and whispers to me, "Geez. I wonder if these two blunder heads have ever been more than a foot away from each other." I giggle. The next boy that comes is a homeschooled kid. I don't know his name.

The next boy that comes is Cody, or as Chris called him, 'the Codmeister'. Immediately he starts flirting with all the girls. When he gets to me he uses that corny 'You from Tennessee? Cuz you the only ten I see' pick up line.

'I can have some fun with this.' I think to myself. I giggle and say, "Well aren't you adorable!" I pinch his cheek for good measure.

"Heh heh I get that a lot," he tries to give a seductive smirk, "You-a wanna go on a date later on. Ya know just you and me."

I give a smirk and reply, "Well you're totally my type, geeky-but not too geeky like ginger over there." I point to Harold. Cody tries to give a seductive smirk. "But! You're trying waaaay too hard so Ya missed your shot with me."

"So you're saying if I try less, you'll go out with me?"

"Nope. Ya already ruined your chance with me." I smirk.

The look he gives is so depressing. I feel just plain terrible. "B-but, we can like be BFF's!" I give a sheepish smile.

"BFF's?" he questions. "Yeah best friends forever!" I smile at him.

His eyes widen and he smiles from ear to ear. Suddenly, he wraps his arms around me. "R-really? I've never had a best friend before!" "Wait f-for real? You've never had a best friend?" I ask shocked. He nods. OK…. That's kinda sad. I feel really bad about toying with him a couple minutes ago.

"I mean I've had friends just never a 'best' friend." He replies.

"Well you can't say that no more." I smile. He returns it.

"S-so new best friend, what's your name?" he asks. "Well aren't you just a terrible best friend, don't even know your own best friend's name." I reply sarcastically. Wow we just said best friend a lot. He laughs sheepishly and says "Sorry."

"I'm only messin with ya. My name's Colleen. OH!" I pull Noah over. "Cody, this is Noah, and Noah, this is Cody."

"Ya know, I can introduce myself, you don't need to do everything for me." Noah says sarcastically. I blush even though I should kind of feel insulted.

"Wait. Did you two like, know each other before this or something?" Cody asks.

"No, but the friendly's girl over here did save me from getting my bottom lip pierced from the mohawk over there." Replies Noah. I blush again, and apparently Cody sees this, because he blurts, "OOOOHHH! I get it! Colleen, you have a major crush on Noah."

My face gets redder from embarrassment. "S-s-shut up! I-I totally do not!" I angrily turn away from the two now laughing boys.

While all that was happening the next four contestants show up, a gorilla of a man-lady named Eva, an extremely fat and friendly guy named Owen, a girl named Courtney, and a super model named Justin who all the girls (and Owen) except me stare dreamily at him. One of the twins faints. Truthfully, I'm disgusted by pretty boys, that's why the geeks and nerds like Cody and Noah are my type.

The last girl is another flaming red head, named Izzy who, while running on the yacht, tripped and bashed her chin on the dock. Courtney goes over to help her up. Izzy thanks her then starts talking a lot.

When she is done talking, Chris tells us, "We need a group photo for the promos. Everyone one the end of the dock."

We all walk to the other end of the dock and pose while Chris jumps onto the yacht with a camera. I stand back-to-back with Cody with my arms crossed and I smile. I would've liked to stand with Noah, but Owen is like manhandling him. So, I'm good.

"OK! 1…2…3- oops. Ok, forgot the lens cap. Ok hold that pose. 1…2- oh wait, cards full. Hang on."

"Come on man, my face is starting to freeze" says a clearly irritated Leshawna.

"Got it! Ok everyone say Wawanakwa!"

"Wawanakw-AHHHHHH!" The dock collapses from underneath us.

"Ok guys, dry off, and meet me at the campfire pit in ten." I hear Chris say while coming up for air.

When we all dry off, we all go to the campfire pit like we were told. When we all settle down, Chris explains the game to us.

"Here's the deal," explains Chris, "I'm going to split you into two teams. If I call your name out, go stand over there."

I really hope my team likes me. If not, then I'll go home really soon, and I don't want that to happen. Hopefully I'm on a team with Noah, Cody, or Gwen.

"Gwen, Trent, Heather, Cody, Lindsey, Beth, Colleen, Katie, Owen, Leshawna, Justin, and… Noah. From this moment on, you are officially known as," Chris throws a green quilt to Owen who undoes it to reveal a gopher on it. "The Screaming Gophers!"

"Yeah! I'm a gopher! WOO HOO!" exclaims Owen.

"Wait. What about Sadie?" asks a worried Katie.

"The rest of you, over here. Geoff, Bridgette, DJ, Tyler, Sadie, Izzy, Courtney, Ezekiel, Duncan, Eva, and Harold. MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

"But, Katie is a gopher, I HAVE to be a gopher." Whines Sadie. Courtney comforts her while I try to comfort a crying Kaite.

Chris deems the other team the 'Killer Bass'. He then goes on to tell us that we'll be on camera 24/7, and that we get a confessional booth (a.k.a a wooden porta potty). Then he gives us a half hour to unpack and get to the mess hall.

After I enter the cabin, Gwen comes up to me and asks. "Hey mind if I bunk with you?" "Sure that'd be awesome!" I reply. Then Cody walks in. "Hey bud! I'm gonna go explore the camp a little. Wanna come?" I ask him while setting my bag on my bed. "Nah. But, I'll catch up with you later." I shrug and exit the cabin, only for Cody to fly past me seconds later. I laugh and help him up. "You-a you ok?" I ask still laughing. "Yeah I'm alright. Can I take you up on that offer?" "Sure! I reply smiling. I see Noah on a tree stump reading. "Can I see if he wants to come?" I ask Cody. He nods his head, and we walk over to him. "H-hey Noah. Do you want to explore the camp a little with us?" He looks up from his book and looks at us for a second. He shrugs "Sure why not?" My heart starts beating faster.

We walk around the camp not going into the woods in fear of getting lost, and we talk about ourselves. I make sure to leave out me being emotionally weak and my depression. I find out Cody is an only child, and is really good with technology, while Noah is the youngest of nine kids and has an IQ of 180. "Geez. 180!? You're a freaking genius dude!" Cody exclaims after Noah tells Cody and I about himself. "Yeah AND being the youngest of NINE kids! And I thought being a younger twin was bad." I pitch in. "Yeah well-" Noah is then cut off by a scream. "Um s-should we go see what that was?" Cody asks trembling a little. "Nah. They can deal with it" replies Noah. I giggle.

Later, in the mess hall, we are getting screamed at a big guy with a tattoo and a chef hat. "I SERVE IT TO YOU THREE TIMES A DAY! AND YOU WILL EAT IT THREE TIMES A DAY!" I'm going to be honest. He scares the shit out of me. I grab a tray, and I sit in between Noah and Gwen. The… um… 'food' is nasty brown slop on a stale burger roll and some… oatmeal? I truthfully don't know. The guy in the cowboy hat, Geoff, asks to order a pizza when Chris walks in the dining hall. He is answered by a cleaver getting thrown at him by Chef. Luckily, he ducks out of the way.

"Your first challenge starts in one hour!" Chris explains before walking out.

"What do you think they'll make us do?" asks Katie who, for some reason is sitting at the killer bass table while Sadie is with us. Isn't it supposed to be the other way around? Anyway DJ replies, "It's our first challenge how hard can it be?" Of course an hour later we find ourselves on top of a 1000 foot high cliff in our bathing suits….. Ain't this fucking perfect…..

**YAY I'm done! Soz this took so long I went on a vacation. Heh heh ^ ^' Anyway. This is A LOT longer than I thought it would be XD. I doubt the future chapters will be this long. Also, make sure you pay attention to detail. Some things that may not seem big could play a bigger role in the future. So I hope you like! :D plz R&R! BAIII ~CV**


	3. Not So Happy Campers pt 2

**Ch.2 Not So Happy Campers pt.2**

So here we are on a 1000 ft cliff in our swimsuits. The big black guy, DJ, mutters an "Oh Shit!" Oh shit is right my friend, it is right. I am now questioning the host's sanity.

"Ok. Today's challenge is three-fold. Your first task is to jump off this 1000 foot high cliff, into the lake." says the creepily chipper host. Bridgette gives a "piece of cake." Gurl are you kidding me?

"If you look down," continues Chris, "you will see two target areas. The wider area represents the part of the lake that we have stacked with psychotic, man-eating sharks." PSYCHOTIC MAN-EATING WHAT NOW! "Inside that area is a safe zone. That's your target area. Which we're pretty sure is shark free."

Leshawna lets out an "excuuse me?"

"For each member of your team that jumps… and actually… survives," I give a worried look to Noah and Cody, who both return it. "There will be a crate of supplies waiting below. Inside each crate are supplies that you'll need to complete the second part of the challenge. Building a hot tub. The team with the best one, gets to have a wicked hot tub party." I raise my eyebrows at this. I mean a hot tub party? Awesome! "The losers, will be sending someone home. Let's see. Killer bass you're up first."

The first one to jump is surprisingly Bridgette. I would've expected Tyler or Eva. One-after-one, they jump except for Courtney and DJ. Also, Katie and Izzy switch teams. So we now have Izzy. And, Chris told us if we do better than the other team, we'll get pull carts to move the boxes.

"Nice! Ok guys, who's up first," asks Trent.

Silence until Heather remarks, "I'm sorry, there's no way I'm doing this."

"Why not?" asks Beth.

"Hello, National T.V. I'll get my hair wet" replies the queen bitch.

"Yeah, because getting your hair wet is more important than getting eaten by sharks." Noah mutters sarcastically to me. I giggle at his remark.

Then Lindsey adds, "If she's not doing it, I'm not doing it." Really…..

Then Leshawna comes and says, "Oh you're doing it."

"Says who?" replies the Queen bee.

"Says me. I'm not losing this challenge cuz you got yo hair dig, you spoiled little daddy's girl."

"Back off ghetto glamour too tight pants wearing rap star wanna-be."

"Mall shopping, ponytail wearing teen girl peaking at high school prom queen." Hey… What's wrong with ponytails? I wear them. And so do you girl.

"Well at least I'm popular." A collection of gasps come out from the rest of us.

"Oh snap! That's cold bra." I say to Heather, but she doesn't hear me.

"YOU'RE JUMPING!" yells the ghetto sista.

Heather comes back with a, "Make me!"

That is exactly what Leshawna does. She picks Heather up and throws her off the cliff. She, sadly, lands in the safe zone. She yells something up in which Leshawna replies, "I threw you into the safe-zone, didn't I? Now I hope I can make it myself." Then she jumps off. Followed by Lindsey who whines, "I thought this was going to be a talent contest." To which Chris replies, "Haha. No." Then Lindsey jumps off.

Next jumps Gwen, then Cody (who screams and flails his arms and legs on the way down. Way to be cool dude), Izzy, then Justin. Justin lands into the shark infested part and we all scream for him to swim away. But, something strange happens. The sharks head toward him, and when he turns to look at them, they become mesmerized by his looks. They then take him to shore. Really? Am I the only one who doesn't see this guy as eye-candy?

Beth is next to jump, but she chickens out. Then Trent jumps, leaving Owen, Noah, and I. I look over the edge and gulp. I'm not sure if I can do this. But, I have to for the team. But, is it worth risking my life? DO IT! If you don't Colleen, and the team loses you'll be voted off. That's not a good thing. Or is it? No it's not.

Then Noah comes up and places his hand on my shoulder. "You ok?"

"Y-yeah I'm just really scared." I reply looking over the edge again.

"You want to jump together?" I look into his chocolate brown eyes. They are really beautiful. Before I know it, I get lost in them. Only to come back to my senses when he waves his hand in from of my face. Oops.

"Helloo? Anyone in there?" I blush.

"Y-yeah, I think jumping together would be easier."

The two of us take a couple steps back, join arms, and we run and jump off the cliff. It's actually not even that bad. It's really fun. My heart is pounding. But, I'm hearing a feminine scream. Am I screaming? No. I know that for a fact. I look to the one next to me, and find out where the screaming is coming from. It's Noah.

We land in the safe zone, and when we emerge from the water, I start laughing at Noah.

"What's so funny?" asks Noah, who fully knows what I'm laughing at.

"Y-y-you screamed like a girl." I manage to spit out through my laughing.

"Wait, you mean that wasn't you screaming?" Trent asks me.

I shake my head, and he joins laughing with me.

"Ok, haha. Noah screamed like a girl. Laugh it up." mutters a clearly irritated Noah.

I splash him with water. "Oh you know I'm just messing with you."

"Really…" He say.

I flutter my eye lashes. "Did I do something wrong?"

He playfully rolls his eyes, and I giggle.

The two of us sit there just staring at each other. That is until, SPLASH!

Owen hits the water causing a tidal wave that wipes us and the boat onto the shore. This is followed by cheers from our team because BITCHEZ WE WON!

_O0o0o0o0o0_

We get our pull crates and start heading towards the campgrounds. Everyone, san me, is singing that 100 bottles of pop on the wall song. I just stare at the ground in front of me thinking, while pulling a cart with Cody.

**Confessional: I am really happy that we won that first part of the challenge. Go us!**

"Hey, you alright?" I snap out of my little trance and turn to see Cody looking at me with a questioned look.

"Y-yeah. I'm just thinking." I turn back to the ground.

"Woah! You think?" This earns a glare from me. To which he laughs at. Are my glares really not that scary? "About what, if you don't mind me asking."

"Well," I turn and look at Noah, who is on the opposite side of our group, pulling a cart with Lindsey," Noah and I had a moment."

"Awww. Wittle Colleen's growing up." I roll my eyes and playfully push him.

"Owen landed in the water and ruined it."

"Seriously, you two should just make out already." Says Cody. I blush. "I mean you like him, he likes you."

"Whoa whoa, hold up, how doyou know he likes me. We only met a couple of hours ago." I say.

"That didn't stop you." He says back. Sadly, he's got a point.

"Oh whatever." I scoff.

Beth speaks up. "Hey look! It's the campground!" Then Owen, "That was pretty easy." And, finally Cody, "I'm pleasantly surprised."

We place the crates in front of our cabin, and Chris comes by in an ATV. "Ok. Now that you're here you need to open the crates, and build the hot tub. But, you may only use your teeth to open the crates." Chris instructs us.

Is he serious? We can only use our teeth. Man I hate this guy. Izzy is the first one to open her crate, followed by Cody and me, then Trent and Noah, and finally Owen and Leshawna.

As we rummage through the supplies, the Killer Bass finally arrive.

Leshawna pops up from within one of the crates (Wait why the hell was she in there?) and asks, "Hey aren't y'all missin a couple of white girls?"

Courtney, whose eye looks disgusting I may add, replies, "They're getting a drink." And Harold mutters something to the homeschooled kid that makes him laugh.

Losing interest, I start to work on the hot tub with my team. We all work together pretty well, and our hot tub looks amazing.

The Killer Bass on the other hand, they fight over the tools, they wack each other with the wood planks, and argue with each other. Their hot tub looks… ok I'm not going to sugar coat it, it's shitty. They have to wrap duct tape around it to keep it from falling apart.

When both teams are finished, Chris comes to judge and declare a winner. He looks at ours first. "This is an awesome hot tub." We start cheering. And, Owen pops up from under water. How long has he been under there?

He goes to the Killer Bass's hot tub. He taps it a couple times, only to be squirted by water. Then the entire thing collapses.

"Well. I think we have a winner here… The Screaming Gophers!" We all start immediately cheering. Cody, Noah, and I pull into a group hug, a naked Owen (BTW I am now mentally scared) starts dancing and chanting, much to Heather, Lindsey, and Beth's dismay, and Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna high five each other.

"Gophers, you are safe from elimination, and you get to rock this awesome hot tub for the rest of the summer. BONUS! Killer Bass, what can I say? Sucks to be you right now. I'll see your fishy butts at the bon fire tonight."

0o0o0o0o0o0o00

After our win, we all went to the dining hall for dinner. I mostly talked with Cody, Gwen, Trent, Leshawna, and we tried getting Noah into our conversation, but he wouldn't budge. Cody has a huge crush on Gwen and during our entire dinner, he flirted with her. (much to her and everyone else's annoyance.) On the other team, the homeschooled kid, who I now know is named Ezekiel, said some sexist remarks about us. Me, along with all the other girls here got really pissed off. Eva looked like she was going to murder him. It actually took DJ, Geoff, Duncan, and Bridgette to keep her from doing so. Then, after dinner, we got ready for our hot tub party, while the Killer Bass got ready for their bon fire ceremony. I wonder who's going to get kicked off.

Trent, Lindsey, Cody, Heather, Justin, and I Chill in the hot tub, and then Cody offered a toast, "to the Screaming Gophers!" "To the Screaming Gophers" we all yelled in unison. Then, Leshawna started to dance and was joined by Noah and Owen. I start laughing because I never thought Noah would do that.

Then I see the Killer Bass walk to their cabin. All except Ezekiel. I'm not going to lie, what he said did piss me off, but I mean he couldn't help it. He was homeschooled all his life he didn't know better. I was hoping Courtney would get the boot. She annoys me. Speaking of her, she turned toward the camera guy and said something to it.

Oo0o0oo0o0o

Later, everyone except me, Cody, Noah, Heather, Trent, and Leshawna went to bed. We were all still in the hot tub, except Noah, who was on the cabin porch reading. He hasn't been in the hot tub all night. I hope he's alright.

"Hey Noah!" I call to him. He looks up from his book and raises an eyebrow at me. "Why don't you join us? You haven't been in at all."

"I'm good." He replies, going back to reading his book.

I sigh and look down. Cody pats me on the shoulder.

Leshawna sees this and calls to Noah. "Hey scrawny come and get your butt in here!"

"Why?"

"Cuz I said so. And if you don't come in on your own, I'll throw you in like I did with miss prom queen over here." She turns to Heather. "No offense."

"None taken." Heather replies dryly.

Noah sighs and gives in. "Alright fine. Let me change." He walks into the cabin.

"Girl. I just don't see what you see in that turkey." Leshawna says to me.

"I-I don't s-see anything in h-him." I feel my face get redder.

"It's pretty obvious, I mean, you both stare at each other a lot." adds Trent. I blush

"S-so." I reply.

Between the hot tub and this embarrassment, I probably look like a tomato.

"Hun, liking someone ain't a bad thing. Just accept it." Says Leshawna.

"I know but-"Just then, Noah walks out. "Do not speak of that conversation again." I threaten.

Heather and Leshawna just roll their eyes at me. Noah gets in.

"So turkey," Leshawna starts, (this can't be good) "what's up with you?"

"What exactly do you mean?" Noah asks dryly.

"I mean, you always have your nose all up in that book of yours, why don't you try socializing for once?"

"Because what's the point? Why would I get friendly with someone only to have them stab me in the back? And also, after this competition, it's not like we'll be seeing each other anymore, so what does it matter?"

"Because while you're here, maybe you'll be able to enjoy yourself instead of having a pole stuck up your ass." Oh lord is this really happening.

"Well I enjoy having a pole stuck up my ass." I'd like to have your pole in my ass. Oh gawd what the hell is wrong with me.

Leshawna and Noah then go into an intense stare down. After I think, five seconds Trent awkwardly says, "Oh wow. Look at the time. It's late, I'm gonna hit the hay." Cody adds, "Uh, yeah. I'm really exhausted. Jumping off a cliff really takes a lot out of you. Heh heh…" They practically jump out of the hot tub. Then Heather adds, "I'm getting out. You people are starting to annoy me." Nice sugar coat there sister.

So all that's left is a stare down between Noah and Leshawna, and me, sitting there all awkward and such. I just sit there fiddling with my fingers, too afraid to say anything in fear of getting the glares set on me. Finally, for what feels like years, Leshawna speaks up. "Know what? Forget this. This turkey ain't even worth my time." She gets out of the hot tub and walks to the cabin. "Ditto" Noah replies, and also goes into the cabin. Leaving only me.

"Well that was fun." I sarcastically say to no one. "Whatever THAT was." I give a sigh, and get out of the hot tub to go to bed. Some first day this was, eh?

**Yay! I actually updated! So yeah. Soz if any of the characters were OOC for any of the extra parts I put. Jeez Colleen, you is such a slut, kissin a boy you only knew for a couple hours. ANYWHO! I hope you like! And please R & R if you want! BAI :3**


	4. The Awake-a-thon

**Ch.3 The Awake-a-thon**

The next two days were challenge free. Not a lot happened. Everyone just chilled and hung out, with the exception of Izzy who was doing lord knows what. I've been taking tons of pictures with a camera I brought from home. I wanted to make memories here and keep them with me.

Today though, we were woken up by a freaking air horn at 7 in the morning. Of course Leshawna would be the one to yell out the window, "Do I look like a farmer to you?" Wait. You're not?

Then Chris's not-so-heavenly voice rings out from a megaphone. "Get ready campers, and meet outside in ten minutes.

~ten minutes later~

Everyone is outside, and we all look like death.

"Morning! Hope you slept well." Suck ass dick host. (BTW I'm not a morning person.)

"Hi Chris. You look really buff in those shorts." That just came from Heather… Heather… Am I like still asleep?

"I know." replies a winking Chris. Ew. "Ok, I hope you're already, because your next challenge begins in exactly one minute."

"Oh excuse me," starts Owen, "I don't know if that's enough time to eat breakfast." Yeah, because breakfast is more important than starting a challenge at seven in the morning.

"Oh, you'll get breakfast Owen," Don't enjoy the way he said that. "right after you complete your 20k run around the lake!" You have GOT to be kidding me.

"Oh, so you're funny now?" Starts the gorilla man-lady herself, Eva. Seriously she beat everyone at arm wrestling. AND, she broke one of the bathroom locks… while I was using it… and she has a big anger management problem. "You know what I think will be funny?" She raises her arm like she is going to punch Chris. She should do it, I mean he woke me up before ten. He deserves death. But sadly, Duncan and Geoff hold her down, and Courtney whispers something to her. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?"

"A little. You have thirty seconds." Oh he is asking for her to murder him.

We all stand at what looks like a starting line.

"OK RUNNERS! ON YOUR MARKS, GET SET, GO!" screams the host. And with that we start. I'm actually not that bad at running, so I do pretty well. Granted, I fell a couple times, but overall, I'm the fourth person to finish. As soon as Cody finishes I Start talking with him about our geeky shizz, when all of a sudden, Owen barges through the door with someone over his shoulder.

He yells, "CLEAR A TABLE STAT!" and places the body one the table. I feel bad for whoever it is. I look over Owen's shoulder, who is pressing on the unconscious person's chest, and… IT'S NOAH! OH GOD NOT NOAH! HE WAS SO YOUNG! HE-

"Wait. If they lost the challenge, that means we won the challenge!" exclaims Gwen. REALLY? THIS POOR SOUL COULD BE DEAD AND YOU STILL ONLY CARE ABOUT THE CHALLENGE?!

Everyone starts cheering… Including Noah… Smart move dude… Smart move…

Then, of course Chris has to ruin our cheering. "Whoa there, hold your horses guys. That wasn't the challenge." S-say wha now.

Chris walks over to a purple curtain, (was that always there?) and asks, "Whose hungry?" The curtain lifts, and there it sits. The most beautiful thing I have ever seen. A Thanksgiving dinner. After almost a week of this 'food' made by chef, seeing this made me want to cry. We all rush to the table and start to devour the food.

~30 minutes later~

All the food is gone, san turkey bones, and everyone is groaning from eating too much. Then Chris jumps on the table with his mega phone. This can't be good.

"Ok campers, time for part two of your challenge."

"I thought eating was the second part." Says Owen.

"What more do you want from us?" asks Gwen.

"Weird goth girl is right, haven't we been through enough?" asks Heather.

"Um, let me think about it. No. It's time for the Awake-a-thon!" exclaims Chris

"The what-a-thon?"

"Don't worry, this is an easy one," explains Chris, "the team with the last camper standing, wins invincibility.

"So, what you're saying is, the 20 k run and the turkey eating frenzy, were part of your evil plan to make it harder for us to stay awake?" What made you think that?

"That's right Gwen!"

"Man he's good" preach it sister.

"MOVE MOVE MOVE!"

I look to Noah and Cody, who I ate with, and ask them, "How long do you think this will take?"

"Meh, Shouldn't last more than a day." Says Noah.

"I have to agree with Noah-it-all." Replies Cody, earning a glare from Noah for calling him that.

"Well good. This should be easy then."

**Conf: This should be really easy for me. I'm used to staying up late. One time I stayed up for a week straight playing Mario Kart Wii when it came out. That could be why I'm not a morning person.**

"Alright Campers, I'll allow you five minutes to get something from the cabin that could help you stay awake longer. If you're not at the campfire pit in five minutes, you're automatically disqualified." explains Chris. Darn it. I really wish I brought my DS.

I go to the cabin, and go to my bag and get out my drawing pad I brought and a couple pencils. I also grab my camera for the heck of it.

When I walk out of the cabin, I see Noah already walking towards the campfire pit. I run up to him, take out my camera, put my arm around his shoulder, yell "say cheese," and I take a picture. I start giggling like crazy at a confused Noah.

"What was that for?" asks the now aggravated Noah.

"I wanna remember this summer, so I'm taking pictures. Didn't you see me doing it the past couple day?" I ask him.

"N-no what do you think I stare at you all day?" He asks defensively.

"I didn't until you said that." I start to giggle again. His face turns pretty red considering his darker skin tone.

"Just please, next time you want me for a picture, asks before doing. I swear you've been hanging around that Izzy girl too much."

"Yeah, yeah, wutevs." We sit on one side of the fire pit next to each other with our team, and when Cody comes he sits next to me.

"Alright everyone, five minutes are up. Let's see. Everyone's here? Ok. Let the Awake-a-thon begin!"

At first, this isn't all that bad. But, after five hours, I'm bored out of my mind.

"Ugh. This is sooo booooring!" I whine.

"Tell me about it. I've already finished my book." replies the bookworm.

"Geez, already?" he nods. "You really are a bookworm."

"No really? What gave you that idea?"

"Hey! You don't need to be a sarcastic asshole all the time."

"Yes I do. And especially to you."

"And why is that?" I flirt.

"Because it's fun messing with you."

"And why is it fun messing with me." I reply getting closer.

"B-because, uh, it is."

I roll my eyes and go back to my original position.

**~12 hour mark~**

All of us are still awake. Noah, Cody, and I have been talking about our favorite video games for the past couple hours when Chris comes to see the progress.

"Wow I'm impressed. You all have just survived the twelve hour mark congrats." says the host.

Owen gets up and starts this little dance thing. "WOO HOO! Stay up for twelve hours? I can do that in my sleep!" Are you being serious, or are you acting like Lindsey for no reason? "WOO HOO!" Then he falls over and passes out. Honestly, he made it twelve hours longer than I expected. Color me impressed.

"Dang it dude, you were right. He was the first to fall. *sigh* Guess I owe ya ten bucks." says the party boy to the delinquent on the other side of the campfire pit. He had Duncan some money. "Pleasure doin business with ya." Really? They are betting on who is going to fall asleep. Wish I thought of that.

**~15 hour mark~**

So far Owen, Bridgette, and surprisingly Izzy are the ones asleep. I expected Izzy to be able to stay up for at least a couple days. I guess Crazies need sleep too. Cody, Noah, and I are all laying on our backs staring at the sky.

"*groans* This is one of the most boring things I've ever done." Whines Cody.

"Tell me about it." groans Noah.

"Hey Noah, Colleen."

"Yeah?" we reply simultaneously.

"What are your stories?" Cody asks groggily.

"Our stories? Um Codster, I think this no sleep is getting to ya." I chuckle.

"No, I mean what are your life stories, like what makes you, you?" he turns to lay on his stomach looking at us. Noah and I follow suit.

"Still don't understand." I reply.

"Like, for example, the reason I flirt with so many girls, is to get a girlfriend, so I can become popular."

"Why do you want to be popular?" asks Noah.

"Because people pick on me for being a tech geek. They call me names, throw spit balls at me, shove books out of my hands. You know the normal stuff."

"Trust me Cody, being popular isn't all what it's made up to be. I'm always getting pestered by people. 'OMG Colleen let's hang out. OMG Colleen let's go to the party and meet cute boys. OMG Colleen can I have your number?' Trust me, it gets old and very annoying all too quick. That's why I signed up for the show, to get away from being popular, even though it'll make me more popular. Also, it's the reason I like to hang out with the geeky and nerdier crowd. Well that, and I belong there more than being 'friends' with everyone." I rant.

"Wait. You're popular back home?" asks Cody excitedly. I nod "That's so cool!"

"Cody, did you not just hear the entire rant I had about being popular?" I snap.

"I did but I'd still rather have that than the life I have." I sigh.

"Whatever, what about you Noah? Why are you so cynical?" I ask the cynic.

"I'm the runt of nine kids, I thought we went over this?" he retorts.

"Alright then. Then why are you so… sarcastic?"

"Runt of nine."

"Is that going to be your answer for everything?" I ask somewhat annoyed.

"Pretty much." I roll my eyes. "What about you, little Mrs. Popular? How are you, you?"

"Well, I don't know. I guess I am pretty spoiled. I mean, my mom gave my brother and I a whole bunch of things we wanted. I can get a lil hot headed… I truthfully don't know. My personality isn't really much of anything."

"So in other words, you haven't found yourself yet." Noah says as a statement.

I shrug, "I don't know. I guess not."

"Well you're pretty bad at giving straight answers." Cody tells me.

"Oh shut up." I give him a playful shove.

**~18 hour mark~**

So far no one else has succumbed to sleep. I'm still not even that tired. Told ya this'll be easy for me.

"Ugh. I don't know how much longer I can take of this." says Noah groggily.

"Come on Noah, you can do it." I cheer.

"Hey Noah, I brought a chess board, want to play?" asks Cody.

"Hell yes. Why didn't you say this earlier?" asks Noah.

"I, uh, kinda forgot hehe." Cody replies sheepishly.

"Whatever just set it up."

"Um hello? We are trying to stay awake here, chess will just make you fall asleep." I say budging into their conversation.

"No it won't it helps get the mind going." says Cody to me.

"Yeah, but it's boring as fudge, it'll make you fall asleep." I say.

"It isn't boring!"

"Yeah it is."

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is-" "WILL YOU BOTH SHUT UP!" snaps Noah. "Colleen, if you don't want to watch us play chess, go do something else."

"O-ok." Ima be honest, angry Noah is a scary Noah.

**~22 hours Mark~**

Cody and Noah are still playing their boring old chess game, in which apparently, so far, Noah won every single time by a landslide. While they were doing this, I started talking with Gwen, Trent, and Leshawna. We all bonded a lot more. Leshawna isn't as scary as I thought she was, and apparently Trent and I go to the same school. When he found this out, his eyes shot open. "Wait, you're the Colleen Voice, twin sister to Colin Voice?" he asks shocked. "Yup that's me." I reply laughing a little. "Dude this is so funny how we go to the same school, but we still didn't even meet until this competition."

"I know right?"

**~23 ¾ hour mark~**

Leshawna, Katie, and Sadie fell asleep, and Cody and Noah got bored of chess, (told them so) so I went back to talk to them so Gwen and Trent can have some 'alone time'. Wink, wink.

Cody is telling us a story about how he went skinny dipping with a chick once. (Which I'm 99% sure is made up) Then I hear a thud and look to Noah. He went down for the count.

"NO! Noah! Why did this have to happen he was so young?" I cry out.

Cody puts his arm around my shoulder. "He was a good man."

"I didn't even get to tell him."

"Tell him what?" asks Cody with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, uh, that, um, his shoe was untied?"

Cody chuckles at me. "Yeah THAT'S what you wanted to tell him."

"Oh shut up!" My face is burning with a blush.

**~24 hour mark~**

Chris and Chef,who is wearing a sheep costume, comes back to the campfire pit and says to us, "Congrats campers. You made it to the 24 hour mark!" Darn, Noah was so close. "So I thought I should step it up a notch." Oh god. "Fairy tales!"

"You can NOT be serious!" I whine.

"Oh yes Colleen, I am very serious." replies the sadistic host. Yeah that's right, I have now come to the conclusion that this host is sadistic.

Chef starts playing a mini harp, earning snickers from a lot of people, and Chris opens a book and starts 'reading' in a very slow and monotone voice. "Once, upon a time, There was inside this boring kingdom, a boring village." Ok for the first time this challenge, I start to feel a little drowsy. Chris continues, "And inside this boring, sleepy village filled with very boring children, who did very boring things, a very boring day was happening." Then Chris is interrupted by a fart. Everyone turns to Owen to see Cody next to him coughing. Poor guy.

Then out of nowhere, the nutcracker song starts playing. Chef, now wearing a tutu,(BTW once again I am scared for life) start dancing like a ballerina and throwing some pixie dust at us. Once it lands on me, I start to feel a little more tired. Geoff, Tyler, and Harold fall asleep. And DJ tries to tie himself to a tree, but once he's hit with the pixie dust, him and the tree fall.

"Timber." Gwen says very exhaustedly.

**~40 hour mark~**

Not much has been happening. Cody and I are just mostly trying to keep each other awake. (Me keep him awake more than the other way around) Here, we lose Lindsey and Beth.

**~48 hour mark~**

Chris comes back and tells us, "Congratulations to the remainder of you. You have just completed the 48 hour mark. Since I'm not totally heartless," (that's questionable) "I won't try to make it harder for you, for now." And with that, he walks away.

I elbow Cody. "Did you hear that? We Made it 2 straight days!" No response. "Um, Cody?" I poke him but, he falls over. "No! Cody! Great just my luck." Now I'm pretty much alone. Gwen and Trent keep talking with each other, Justin hasn't moved for a day or so, and I ain't gonna talk to Heather.

**~51 hour mark~**

No one else has fallen. I have been drawing in my note pad since Cody fell asleep. Luckily, Noah woke up and I got to talk to him for a little, but he had to go take a shower. He said he'd be back after. Some of the people who lost the challenge have stayed at the campfire pit to watch.

"Look at him, he's like a staute." says Gwen. Her and Trent are over looking at Justin, who hasn't moved for lord knows how long. "He hasn't moved in over, 50 hours." We started this challenge 50 hours ago. They both start trying to get Justin's attention, but fail. "Amazing look at the concentration." says Gwen while she starts poking Justin. Then I hear a gasp, and Eva yelling, "His eyelids are painted, I saw it!"

"Shut up!" starts Chris, "Oh I've got to see this!" He walks over to Justin, who gives him a sheepish smile. "That is so freaking cool," says Chris, "but you're still out dude."

**~74 hour mark~**

I'm still going strong. Cody and Noah help keep me awake when they aren't sleeping. Of course they feel the need to sleep right in front of me, jerks. I notice though, that they are sleeping right next to each other, very closely.

**~80 hour mark~**

Courtney fell asleep so all that's left is Duncan and Eva for the Killer Bass, and Gwen, Trent, Heather, and me for the Screaming Gophers. On a funnier note, Noah and Cody are snuggling with each other. Serves them right for torturing me.

**~85 hour mark~**

Some of the contestants that are already out are just waking up again. I look at the two snuggle buddies, (a.k.a. Noah and Cody) and notice Noah is kissing Cody's ear. I start laughing.

"Ugh. What's so funny weirdo?" asks Heather very annoyed. I point to Noah and Cody. Then Heather, Duncan, and Eva start bursting out laughing. And Gwen is trying not to laugh. I take out my camera and take a picture of the ear kissing. Hey, I'm going to need some black mail for these two.

The camera crew notices, and goes over and records them. A moan escapes Noah and the two wakes up. Once Noah notices what he's doing, he starts screaming, followed by Cody's scream. The two get up and run in opposite directions, screaming. I'm still sitting here laughing my ass off.

**~85 ½ hour mark~**

Chris comes back with a coffee in hand and taunts us. Gwen goes up to him and begs him for some. He ignores her, and starts to talk to us remaining six. "Alright, you remaining six stay here, as for the rest of you, go and get a shower for heaven's sake. You stink!" Harold darts for the bathroom while everyone else takes their time.

Once it is only us six remaining campers and Chris, he starts to talk again. "I didn't want it to come to this; I said that to Chef Hatchet last night. I said, 'Chef, I don't want it to come to this, but darn it, these campers are tough.' So I've come up with the most boring, sleep inducing activity, I could find." He pulls out a giant book, and opens it. "The history of Canada, a pop-up book chapter 1. The beaver, national symbol and a 'dam' fine hat." We all groan at this. Does he want to kill us with this shit? I seriously am starting to really hate this dude. I am really exhausted.

**~87 hour mark~**

Chris is still continuing to read. Heather and Eva have fallen, so that leaves Gwen, Trent, and me vs. Duncan. That is until I hear Gwen go, "Trent noo!" I turn to see Trent on the ground sleeping. "Don't leave me!" whines Gwen. "Ya know I'm still here." I say kinda annoyed because she forgot all about me. Rude.

**~90 hour mark~**

Chris finally stops reading and says, "Time for a bathroom break, any takers." Oh, I forget to mention that every couple of hours we were offered a bathroom break.

"I've held it this long sweethearts, I could go all day." says Duncan, holding his parts.

"Yeah, but can you hold it for another ten chapters?" I say tauntingly.

Duncan gets up and starts walking towards the bathroom.

"You have five minutes. As long as you don't mind a little company." explains Chris.

Duncan turns toward the camera and tells the camera man, "Alright, but stay out of the stall." And with that he goes to the bathroom." Gwen and I sigh.

**~five minutes later~**

It's been five minutes, and Duncan hasn't returned. I am really exhausted. And Gwen looks like she is about to fall. Then, the cameraman who went to the bathroom with Duncan gives Chris a note. After reading it, Chris announces, "And we have news, it looks like Duncan has taken a dive on the can. Which means, the official winners of the Awake-a-thon are Gwen and Colleen!" Gwen before he can even finish the sentence. But, I start cheering. "WOO HOO! I did it! YAY!" I turn to Chris. "Does this mean I can sleep now?" He nods his head as an answer. "Yay! Finally!" And with that, I pass out.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Next thing I know, I'm waking up in my cabin. I look around. The only other person in this room is a sleeping Gwen. I yawn, then jump down on to the floor and walk outside. Trent, Justin, Owen, and Leshawna are on the porch. As soon as I come out, all eyes are on me.

"Um… Hi?" I say sheepishly.

"Hey girl how ya feelin?" greets Leshawna.

"Tired." I reply.

"I bet, you were up for 90 hours straight! Good job bra." says Trent.

"Thanks." I smile, and I notice things being thrown out of the Killer Bass's cabin. "What's happening over there?" I ask.

"That girl Eva lost her mp3 player and is trying to find it. She really needs to calm down." replies Trent.

"Man she is tearing that place up." The other nod in agreement.

We then see Heather walk up to the Killer Bass members that are standing outside. She starts to talk to them, then she hold out an mp3 player. Eva hears her and runs out of the cabin and snatches it out of Heathers hand. Heather walks away leaving the team glaring at Eva, who looks pretty sheepish. "Ten bucks Heather stole that." remarks Leshawna. The other three of us nod in agreement.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

I came up with a funny prank to pull on Noah and Cody. I go to the arts and crafts shack and get some pink construction paper, scissors and the picture of Noah kissing Cody's ear. I cut the construction paper into a heart, glue the picture on, and give a snicker. I plan on taping this to the guys' cabin door. I look at it, and then get another idea. This isn't a prank. I'm going to make two collages with pictures of the three of us on them. One for Noah and one for Cody. I feel they will appreciate it.

**Yay another chapter! Sorry this took so long, I've been lazy and this was a longer chapter than usual. I hope you like it though! :3 I had to make a big deal out of the ear kiss between Noah and Cody because I am a HUGE NoCo fan! ^ ^' Anywho~ I hope you like and R&R. BAI!**

**I don't own anything except Colleen and the story. Blah blah pancakes blah. **


	5. Dodgebrawl

**Ch. 4 Dodgebrawl**

The second time I wake up since the Awake-a-thon, the scene is similar to the first. The only other person in the cabin with me is a sleeping Gwen. I notice a piece of paper taped to the door. I slowly climb down from my bunk and grab the paper.

It reads, '_Dear Gwen and/or Colleen, Whichever one of you wakes up first needs to wake your fellow sleeping beauty, and both of you must report to the mess hall. Sincerely, The fabulous Chris McClain.'_

"More like the retarded sadistic Chris McClain." I mumble.

I walk over to Gwen and start shaking her. "Gwen you gotta get up. We are being requested to go to the mess hall by the pretty boy host."

"Ugh. Do we have to?" she asks groggily.

"Sadly, yes."

After we get dressed, we go to the mess hall and we get a welcomed arrival.

"Hey everyone, it's Colleen and Gwen!" exclaims Chris. This is met with a whole lot of cheering from our team. I go and sit in between Noah and Owen, while Gwen trudges to the seat in between Justin and Lindsey. "I am so tired… I can't feel my face" Then Gwen face plants the table.

I stand up on my seat and say, "Not me! I'm ready to beat those Killer Bass for the third time in a row! SCREAMING GOPHERS RULE!" My team starts cheering again. I then sit back down only for Heather to stand up. This is either going to be really bad or freaking hilarious.

"Hey fish heads, way to kick out your strongest player. Why don't you just give up now?" Courtney tries flinging some of her 'food' at Heather, but Heather steps out of the way and the 'food' ends up hitting Gwen. "Missed me!"

"Ok campers listen up." Starts Chris, "Your next challenge begins in ten minutes, and be prepared to bring it." Oh trust me Chris I will bring it!

_~ten minutes later~_

We find ourselves on a basketball court, except with no baskets. Duncan is the last one to trudge in, and as soon as he does, he plops right down on the benches and threatens his team to not wake him up. Courtney and Harold start arguing until Chef blows a whistle and glares at us all. Then Chris speaks, "Today's challenge is the classic game of dodge ball. The first rule of dodge ball is-"

"Do not talk about dodge ball." Noah interrupts. Noah, Owen, and I snicker.

"As I was saying, if you get hit with the ball," Chris then throws and hits Courtney with a ball. "You're out."

"Ow! You can't do that!" He just did. Courtney the throws the ball back at Chris, which he easily catches. "If you catch the ball, the thrower gets sent out and the catcher gets to bring in another team member out on the court." If you know what he means about bein a catcher… eh?...anyone?... Tough crowd.

"Throwing balls geez, another mentally challenging test." Noah, Owen, and my snickers are interrupted by Lindsay saying, "I know, right?" Noah and Owen exchange glances while I laugh at her stupidity.

Chris continues, "Ok Geoff, try to throw this ball at me." He tosses a ball to Geoff. "If you're holding a ball, you can use it to deflect another ball. But, if it knocks the ball out of your hands, you're out."

"So, what do I do again when the ball comes at me?" asks Lindsey. I swear I've met loaves of bread smarter than her. IT'S IN THE FREAKING NAME!

Geoff then throws his ball at Chris, who deflects it and it wacks the dumb blonde in the head. If she had more than 2 IQ points I'd worry a little more of her getting head shot.

"Ooo. You were supposed to dodge." says Chris.

She gets up and on her head is a giant lump. It looks really bad. "Ow, right."

"You have one minute till game time. Gophers, you'll have to sit two players out each game."

We get into a huddle, and the Queen Bee herself starts speaking. "Ok, we can't get lazy. The Killer Bass are going to be trying their hardest. I say we should let the sleeping not-so-beauties sit out." Ok that Bitch better not be talking about me. "Um yeah, so you'll be sitting out since you're the only 'not-so-beauty' on this team?" I retort. She glares at me and I give her a smirk. "Oh no, I was talking about you and weird goth girl. Got it?" she spits. "Well unlike goth girl, I am well rested and am pretty good at dodge ball, so I'm in." I say. "Just let the girl play." says LeShawna. I give her a smile of thanks. Heather scoffs, "Fine whatever. Then who else is going to sit out?"

Noah speaks up. "Alright I volunteer. Now let's see all you keeners get on out there and dodge." He makes this pose that I think looks cute. Ok now I'm sounding like a little school girl. Sometimes I question myself.

First round is Cody, Leshawna, Owen, Lindsay, and me for the Screaming Gophers versus DJ, Courtney, Tyler, Harold, and Katie for the Killer Bass. At first we are just staring at each other for no reason, than Cody decides to throw first and tries to hit Tyler. Tyler dodges and glares at him, and tries to throw him out. Tyler throws by spinning. Dude that is not a good way to do it. Reason why? Well, he accidently hit Sadie (who is sitting on his team's bench) right in the face. Poor girl. Courtney then starts yelling like her bitchy self. Owen then starts… growling? What does he have a crush or something on Sadie? He just plain pwns Tyler. Tyler is out.

Harold does something, I am not sure what, but it failed either way. Leshawna takes him out, and he slide into to glass wall face first.

Katie hits Leshawna out. Then Lindsey throws, but she accidently hits Tyler in the place where the sun don't shine. Courtney starts up her bitching again. "Um, hello Ref? He isn't even on the court." By the way, if you weren't paying attention earlier, Tyler is out. Chef then blows his whistle and makes Lindsay get out. I interrupt. "Wait a minute, how is that fair? She doesn't even know what she's doing! You can't penalize her for that." Chef shrugs and lets her back in. Courtney tries to hit me but Owen catches the ball before it hits, taking Courtney out. Chef points to Gwen to come in. Wait a minute… isn't she supposed to be sitting the game out? Meh whatever as long as she- DJ accidently pelts her with a ball while trying to hit Owen, and Gwen goes right back to where she was. Spoke too soon.

Lindsay manages to get hit, not knowing what to do. Then, DJ takes Owen out leaving me and Cody. DJ tries hitting me but I dodge. But right after another ball hits me and gets me out. "Damnit." I mumble and go and sit on the bench next to Noah. "Why did you volunteer to sit out?" I ask him. "Sports aren't my forte." I give a nod and turn back to the game. Cody spins a ball in the air and throws it at DJ. He dodges it, or so I thought. The ball actually made a U-turn and hit DJ in the ass. Dayum. You go Cody, breaking the laws of physics and shit. He then rubs another ball against his shirt and creates static electricity. He then throws it at Katie who tries running away, but can't because the static is attracted to her. Eventually she runs into the wall, and gets out. We start cheering.

"Ok, Owen, Lindsay, Beth, Izzy, and Noah you guys are up." says Heather. The first four go onto the court, but Noah doesn't move. "Um, hello Noah, you're up."

"You know you guys did so good on the last one that I don't want to mess up your mojo." replies the sarcastic bookworm.

Heather raises an eyebrow. I speak up, "I'll go again."

"Fine." mutters the queen bee. I walk on to the court. Katie, Sadie, Tyler, Bridgette, and Geoff are playing for the Killer Bass, and for some reason Tyler has all four dodgeballs. Our team wins again, and Tyler and Lindsay disappeared.

"YES! We are so going to win our third challenge in a row." I exclaim.

"Obviously, it's because I'm a great team leader." says Heather.

"Yeah, that's totally the reason." I sarcastically reply. Heather scoffs and turns toward the other team.

"Hey, it's 2-0. How does it feel to suck so much?" taunts Heather.

Courtney replies, "It's not over yet!" trying to boost her team's moral. Heather gives her a look that reads 'really?'.

"Ok guys this will be an easy win. Noah, would you be so kind as to actually try this time?" Heather asks Noah.

"Sports aren't my forte Queenie." replies Noah.

Heather glares at him. "Fine, Owen, Justin, Trent, crazy girl, and… rap star wannabe you're up."

Leshawna Glares at her for the nickname and is about to say something before I stop her. "Just let it go Leshawna, all she wants is for you to get mad. Don't give her that privilege." I say to the ghetto sista. She glares and growls at Heather and walks onto the court.

"You know you should really stop being a bitch to everyone." I say to Heather.

"Excuse me? What did you call me?" she replies glaring daggers at me.

"I called you a bitch, because you sure are acting like one." I spit back.

"You better take that back or I'll-"

"Or you'll what?"

"I will make your life hell here, and I will kick your ass off this island."

"Good luck with that. Everyone likes me, and hates you. Even with your little possie, it'll take a lot to get rid of me."

"Oh yeah? Well-"

"Just let it go Queenie." Noah interrupts.

"Oh shut it nerd. You're not even trying this challenge." spits the queen bee.

"Don't talk to him like that!" I snap at her. She is really starting to piss me off.

"Aw how cute, look at the freak standing up for her boyfriend."

I growl and am about to spit a horde of insults at her, but Gwen buts in. "Colleen just let it go, she is only trying to get under your skin."

"Mind your own business weird goth girl."

**Confess:Ok. Heather is really starting to get on my nerves. I'm about to just lunge at her and beat her.**

Gwen ignores her and motions for me to sit down. I do, but not before I growl at Heather. She is really digging a hole for herself.

0o0o0oo0o

While we had the little argument, the Killer Bass woke Duncan up. What? Is he supposed to scare us into giving up? Please, I've had teachers uglier than him.

Their side, they have Geoff, Duncan, DJ, Katie, and Courtney. Justin and Leshawna both throw their balls. The Bass dodge them and Katie gets the balls and passes them to Duncan and Courtney. Then, the four players with balls all throw at Owen, and get him out. He has to be dragged to the bleachers. The Killer Bass follow this pattern, and end up actually winning.

Noah then opens his big mouth. "Come on a little effort out there people." Leshawna and Izzy glare at him.

We all get into a little huddle and the queen bee starts to speak. "Ok not that Noah here cares, but we are NOT losing another game to these guys GOT IT? And where is Lindsay?" Heather then walks out.

"Thank God she left," I start, "Now who wants to go in?"

"I'll go" volunteers Beth.

"Ooo-ooo me" Izzy.

"I'll go" Trent.

"Meh. What the heck." Leshawna.

Justin raises his hand and walks onto the court.

Let's just say this game is more pathetic then the last.

Heather returns with Lindsay and Tyler. Great she's back. All hail Queen Bitch.

"So, how are we doing?" she asks just in time to see Beth (the last one standing on our team) get out. "UGH! This is s-so unacceptable." Yells the queen.

Noah speaks, "Sports not my forte, remember?" Heather growls at him. But, for me, he just scored points for pissing Heather off.

"Ok, in this final match, WHICH we are not losing, the freak (Points to me), the geek (Cody), ghetto glamour (Leshawna), glutton (Owen), and me will go in. Freak will get the ball, then pass it to geekface, who passes it to ghetto glamour, to gives it to fatty, who will gives it to me who will throw it. Like an assembly line." Wow surprises me she knows what that is.

"Actually I say Owen should be the thrower. He has the most arm strength." I speak.

"Shut it and do as I say." I growl at her. We get ready.

As soon as Chef blows the whistle, we do Heather's plan. She misses and Courtney throws Cody out. Told her to make Owen thrower. I throw and hit Bridgette. Owen catches Geoff's ball and Beth comes in.

The game keeps going on. People keep getting out, people come back in. Both teams are evenly matched. I manage to stay in for a while until I throw at DJ, he catches my ball. I go and sit in between Cody and Noah.

Noah continues his sarcastic cheers. "Knock em out throw em out, rah rah- OW." Courntey threw a ball at him. I glare at her Justin catches a ball, and Trent is about to go in until I stop him and I myself go in. I grab two balls and throw one at Courtney, hitting her square in the face. As she's walking off court I throw the other ball at her hitting her in the back of the head.

"HEY! I WAS OUT!" she yells. I just laugh, serves her right for hitting Noah.

The game starts coming to a close. Cody took a nut shot for Gwen (ok that is just plain sweet, I made best friends with an awesome geek), Gwen and DJ manage to get each other out, and Duncan gets hit in the head several times. All that's left is me and Owen versus Harold. We are gonna win for the third time in a row bitchez! YAY US!

All four balls are on our side and I give them all to Owen. I mean seriously dude has a killer throw. He throws two balls, but… Harold does this ballerina dance and dodges them both. Owen throws a third ball, but it also misses. Everyone is completely shocked. I even hear Noah go, "whoa." The Bass call a time out. Wait. We could call time out? That could've been useful to know.

"Wow he is really good at dodging." Owen says to me.

"I know right! But we can still win. Harold is really bad at throwing and he can't possibly catch a ball you throw." I reply.

"Aww thanks."

"It's true you are really strong."

"Oh stop it." He says blushing. I chuckle, and Harold comes back to the court.

"Ready Big O?" I ask him.

"Ready. Cow-a-bungaaaa!" Owen threw the ball full force at Harold. Harold slid all the way to the back glass, holding his chest. Then, something I thought was impossible happened. Harold held up the ball. He caught Owens ball.

"WHA?! HOW!?" yells the big oaf. The Bass cheer while Duncan walks on the court and Owen Walks off. Now It's Duncan and Harold versus me. I see, the tides have turned. I gulp, then get into a ready stance. All the balls are on their side… Heh heh see what I did there? Since they are both guys and I'm a- oh forget it.

Duncan throws all four dodge balls at me, similar to the way Owen threw them at Harold, and like Harold, I dodged them all with ease. Duncan looks a little surprised.

"What? Harold ain't the only one who can dodge." I say with a smirk. I grab two balls and throw one at Harold. I'm able to hit him. I guess he's injured from catching Owen's Ball. The other ball I throw at Duncan but miss.

He gets the ball and throws it at me. Hey, might as well show off, am I right? I do a back flip to dodge the ball, but as soon as I regain composure, I get whacked with a ball. Shit, I forgot about the other ball.

The Killer Bass start cheering for their first win, while I give a sigh and walk over to my team, head hung in shame.

Chris walks over to us. "Gophers what happened?" he asks.

Noah opens his big mouth, "What can I say, weak effort." Ok, that stung a little.

"Can it Noah!" snaps Gwen.

"You know, for once, I agree with her." chimes Heather. And with that, all the girls (san me) and Cody walk away, Leaving Owen, Justin, and Trent glaring at Noah. And me, looking at him worryingly.

Noah looks at us. "What?" silence. "I tell you, the team spirit here is severely lacking lately." With that, I walk out.

O0o0o0o00o0o0

I walk into the girl's side of the cabin, and se everyone, san Noah, Cody, Heather, Lindsay, and Beth are here.

"Hey guys." I say.

"Hey Colleen, nice job in the dodge ball game today." says Trent.

Gwen chimes in, "Yeah you did amazing."

"Aww thanks guys." I reply. "Sucks that we lost though, now we gotta think of someone to vote off."

"Pffft. I already know who I'm voting for." Says Leshawna.

"Who?" I ask.

"The little turkey, Noah." She replies.

"Yeah me too." Says Gwen.

"I am too." Adds Trent.

Oh no. "W-what no! Why!" I whine.

"Honey, listen. I know you like him, but he didn't do anything except be sarcastic and be a little hypocrite." replies Leshawna.

"Guys please don't vote for him! H-he may have messed up this time, b-but He's a genius, he can be extremely useful later on."

"Well who else are we going to vote off?" asks Owen.

I think, then when I get an answer I speak. "Lindsay! She is dumb as a bag of bricks, she is aligned with Heather, and she left with that Tyler boy from the other team during the challenge."

"I don't know." Starts Leshawna.

"Please Leshawna, please." I beg.

She gives a sigh, "I'll think about it." I hug her.

"Thank you!" I run out of the cabin to find Noah.

0o0o0o0o0o

I find him on the beach reading. I run up to him. "Noah!"

"Hey there dodger." He says in his normal monotone voice. He notices my worried expression, because he then asks, "What's wrong?"

"T-the others were talking about voting you off." I reply weakly.

"Why would they do that?" he asks.

"Because you didn't compete in the dodge ball games, and you said all those sarcastic comments."

"So? I'm not good at sports. I probably would've made a fool out of myself. If anything, I was helping the team."

I sigh. "We need to vote for Lindsay tonight." I say softly, looking at the ground.

"What was that?" I look up at him, into his brown eyes.

"We need to vote for Lindsay, that's who I tried telling them to vote for. I'll get Cody to vote her out too. I will try as hard as I can to get you to stay."

He gives me one of his rare smiles, and hugs me. "Thanks."

When he pulls away, we stand there looking into each others' eyes. We stand like that for a couple minutes before I speak. "I-I need to go find Cody, and tell him to vote out Lindsay." He nods. I turn and walk away, my face filled with a blush.

'H-how cheesey.' I think to myself, 'That was like a cliché romantic moment… It was perfect.'

0o0o0o0o0o

I find Cody coming out of the communal bathroom. "Cody!"

He turns and sees me. "Oh, Hey!"

"Cody, you need to vote for Lindsay." I flat out tell him.

"Um ok, why?" he asks confused.

"So Noah can stay."

"Oh…"

"Cody, please." I give him my puppy dog face. It has never failed me. Ok, that was a lie.

He sighs. "Ok I'll vote off Lindsay."

"YAY!" I hug him "Thank you. Thank you."

"What are best friends for?"

Just then Chris's voice speaks through an intercom, "Screaming Gophers, it's time for your first elimination, please report to the fire pit."

Cody and I look at each other, then walk to the pit.

When all of our team arrives, Chris speaks. "Campers, when I call your name, you will go to the confessional and cast your votes. Gwen." I'm called third to last.

**Confess: I'm sorry but I have to vote you out Lindsay. Goodbye.**

After we all cast our votes, Chris is standing holding a plate of marshmallows. "Campers, when I call your name, I want you to come up and get your marshmallow, the camper who does not get a marshmallow, must get his or her things, walk down the dock of shame, board the boat of losers, and never come back. Ever. The first marshmallow goes to Colleen." I'm Surprised to get the first marshmallow, but then again, I was the last one standing for our team. "Owen, Gwen, Cody, Trent, Heather, Beth, Justin, Leshawna, Izzy… the final marshmallow goes to…" Oh God please be Noah, please be Noah. I'm really starting to get nervous. I don't want him to leave. I… I… I really like him. "Lindsay." She cheers and grabs her marshmallow. I'm shocked I dropped my own.

Noah speaks up. "What? Are you kidding me? Alright see if I care. Good luck because you've just voted off the only one with any brains on this team." Everyone, san me and Cody throw their marshmallows at him.

"You need to learn a little thing called respect, turkey." says Leshawna. Everyone else starts cheering.

"Whatever, I'm out of here." replies Noah walking toward the cabin. I'm still shocked, I thought everyone said they were going to vote out Lindsay. I-I was lied to. I dash toward the cabins following Noah, and I catch him right when he comes out from it. I practically tackle him.

"I-I'm so s-sorry." I say with tears in my eyes.

"It's ok you tried." He replies putting his arms around me.

"I wasn't good enough, you're leaving. I should've tried harder."

"Hey, it is my fault. I'm the one who said all those things, and I'm the one who didn't participate." He lifts my chin up so I'm looking right into his chocolate eyes. "You did what you could, and I'm grateful for it, thank you." He then leans in and our lips meet. The kiss is amazing, it's like our lips were made for each other. It's- I can't explain how great it feels. When he pulls away I whimper a little. "Win for both of us." He tells me. I nod and this time I'm the one who kisses him.

We are interrupted by Chris who says, "Come on Noah, and hurry up. The boat of losers is waiting for you."

We both sigh. "I guess it's time for me to go." Noah says to me.

"I'll miss you." I say to him.

"I'm going to miss you too." He kisses my forehead. And with that we walk to the boat of losers.

After he gets on the boat, he turns to me and says, "How about after you win, we go on a date?" I smile and nod. Then the boat takes off with my… boyfriend. Wow that's kinda nice to say. Boyfriend.

I stay on the dock until the boat is out of sight. Then, I feel a hand on my shoulder, and my smile turns into a frown.

"Hey, look I-"starts Leshawna, but I swat her hand off and run to the cabin. As soon as I get in I walk straight to my bed, lie down, and fall asleep, dreaming about my new boyfriend and how angry I am at my team.

**Jeez Colleen so dramatic. GOSH! Lol Sorry for taking a while to update, I've been really busy, and I'm only going to get busier. Won't e the last of Noah~ But, fear not!** **I shall still work on this as much as I can! Toward the ending I was trying to see how corny I could get the romantic parts. How'd I do? Also, I would like to thank all the people who are favoriting, following, and reviewing this. It means a lot. And thank you for all the positive feedback. It makes me happy to see people actually like my story Hope you like and R&R. ~CV.**


	6. Not Quite Famous

**Ch. 5: Not Quite Famous.**

"Ok, this is so way beyond bad!" Lindsay's whine wakes both Gwen and I up. "I'm out of fake tanner already." Wow. A complete tragedy Lindsay.

"Whoa, that's tragic Lindsay" Gwen says sarcastically. Did she just like read my mind or something?

I jump down onto the floor. "This wouldn't have happened if we just kept Noah." I tell Gwen. She gives me a glare. "Will you quit it about Noah already, he's gone, deal with it!" snaps Gwen.

"S-sorry." I give a sheepish smile. Ever since Noah got eliminated, I've been telling my team about how we should've kept him. I may have gotten on their nerves. Heh heh…

All of a sudden we hear what sounds like a submarine, then Chris's voice echoes through the camp, "Alright campers, enough beauty sleep. Time to show us what cha made of."

"Yay, fun." I say sarcastically.

"OMG! I know right!" says Lindsay excitedly. Gwen and I exchange questioning glances.

**~~~MAGIC BANNANAS TELEPORT~~~ wait wut **

We all gather at this wooden stage with two sets of bleachers. Gophers on one, Bass on the other. I sit with Cody, Gwen, and Trent. Cody tries to impress Gwen by leaning back, but he fails and gets stuck. I laugh. "Smooth Codester." He crosses his arms and pouts.

"Are we going to see a musical? I love musicals, especially the ones with singing and dancing." says Lindsay. Either a genius or a dumb blonde, and we choose the blonde. Great choice team…

Chris appears on stage. "Welcome to our new state of the art, deluxe, outdoor, Amp Theater. Ok, this week's challenge is a summer camp favorite. A talent contest." Meh. This only talents I have that I know of, are singing and playing video games. Probably most people are going to do singing, and I don't think video games would work for this. I hope I don't lose this for my team.

"Yes! Awesome!" exclaims Owen.

"Each team has eight hours to pick their three most talented campers. These three will represent them in the show tonight. Sing, dance, juggle, as long as it's legal." Chris says making the 'I'm watching you' motion towards Duncan. To which the reply is a snap of disappointment. At least I won't have to go. "You'll be judged by our resident talent scout, former DJ-BJ, and rap legend," How did they get someone like that? "Grand master Chef." Oh… That explains it.

"Wow, totally impressive." I say sarcastically, earning snickers from some people. Wow I feel powerful. I GOT THE POWA!

Chris gives me a look, and continues. "The losing team will be sending someone home tonight. Good Luck."

We are dismissed and we go to the cabins.

Heather blows a whistle and starts speaking. "Ok, I'm team captain, so here's how it's going to work." I don't remember having elections.

"Wait. Who said you were team captain?" asks Gwen. "Yeah, who?" I butt in. I wanna feel involved… Don't judge me…

"She did, just now." says Lindsay. Man that Lindsay, always on the mark.

"Lindsay, Beth, and I took a vote, and I won." Remarks the queen bee.

"Well duh! You three are in an alliance! Obviously they would choose you." I counter.

"Oh please, you're just upset your boy toy isn't here anymore to help defend you." says Heather. I glare and growl at her. Leshawna pulls me down back to sitting, and whispers, "Ignore it."

I sigh and nod my head.

"I still think we should all vote on team captain." says Gwen.

Heather smiles. "Trent, Cody, you guys don't mind if I run this project, right?" she asks sweetly. Oh, she's good.

"Sure, go for it." Trent replies nonchalantly.

"How am I in this?" asks Cody.

Heather smiles again. "Good! Beth, Lindsay, and I will be the judges." Of course…

**Conf: *growls* I hate how Heather somehow manages to get what she wanted.**

Gwen scoffs. "Whatever."

Trent is the first to audition. He sings a love song and plays his guitar. He's really good. We all clap.

"Alright, so it's obvious Trent is going to be in. Any objections." says Heather. Nothing.

"Good, Next."

Next is Leshawna, who dances. VERY VERY badly might I add.

"Um, ew. You are obviously NOT in. That was disgusting." Says Heather, grossed out. Ok, even though it's true she doesn't gotta be rude about it.

"Excuse me? Honey, you is just jealous of my smooth moves." Says Leshawna, doing a pose. I feel like throwing up. I also feel kinda bad since she's one of my friends.

Heather scoffs. "Like I'd be jealous of a fat black gangster who dances like she's having a seizure." Oh that's cold.

Leshawna grows furious. "Oh yeah, Well I-"

"Leshawna." I say warningly.

She growls and sits back next to me. Arms crossed.

"Colleen, why don't you go next?" Heather strangely asks sweetly.

"No." I reply.

"Come on now, don't be scared."

"There's no point in me doing so, I would've sung, but we already have Trent doing that might as well not be repetitive." I reply dryly.

"Ok then, how about Owen." Says the Queen.

"YEAH! WOO HOO!" yells Owen. "I'll be right back." With that he runs into the boys side of the cabin. Like thirty seconds later, he comes out holding a jug of water.

"Ok, here it goes." He says before chugging the entire thing. The then burps, "abcdefghijklmnopqrstuvwxyZZZZZZZZZZZZ!" The guys, Izzy, and I cheer. I don't know why I'm cheering…

"YES!" exclaims Owen.

Trent jumps up and gives Owen a high five. "That was excellent man."

Heather scoffs. "Well you are not going to do that in this contest, that's disgusting."

"Do you know how hard it is to burp the entire alphabet in one go?" Trent tells her.

"I can also toot Beethoven's fifth." Owen says bending over.

"NO OWEN! NO!" we all scream. The hail's wrong with chu?

Gwen starts walking away.

"Where are you going?" Heather asks her.

"Anywhere that is not here." Replies the Goth.

"Fine, I'll go next." Heather walks into the cabin and comes out a couple minutes later in a tutu. She then starts dancing. When she finishes everyone san me and Leshawna claps.

"Thank you." Heather then looks at Lindsay and Beth and clears her throat to get their attention.

"Oh, I say Heather should be in." says Lindsay.

"Yeah, I second that." Agrees Beth.

"Guys that's so sweet." Says Heather. Wow she is so fake. "Ok, so I'm in. Why doesn't everyone take five." We all disburse.

I go with Cody. "Gawd Heather is so fake. She is the definition of evil. I mean seriously." I tell him.

"Uh, yeah. Uh-huh." He isn't even paying attention… Typical man. I look at him, and he's staring dreamily at something. I look in the general direction of where he is looking, and all I see is Gwen sitting on a tree stump writing in a booklet. Then it dawns on me… Wow I'm slow… Anyway it dawns on me that Cody has a crush on Gwen. Poor kid, he doesn't have a chance with her. She is all for Trent. I still gotta toy with him though, I mean, dude's become like a brother to me already.

"Awwwww does Cody-Wody got a crushy wushy." I tease.

"Shut up." He tells me half heartedly.

"Cody's got a cru-ush. Cody's got a cru-sh." I chant

"Really…"

"Dude, you're drooling over her more than… more than… I don't know what's something that drools over something else?" I ask him.

"You drooling over Noah."

"Yes me drooling over-" I caught what he said. "Hey! That's different!"

"How so?" he asks with a smirk. That smug little bastard.

"I actually have a chance, unlike you." It comes out on its own.

"Uh, excuse me? You think I don't have a chance?" He crosses his arms.

"Weeeeell, not really."

"Some best friend you are! Don't even have faith in me!" He turns away from me.

"Codyyyy I didn't mean it like that."

…Silence

"Know what fine! See if I care if you get your heart broken." I cross my arms and turn away from him. "Hmp."

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

We both hug each other. "I'M SO SORRY!" "NO! I'M SORRY" "CAN YOU PLEASE FORGIVE ME?!" "ONLY IF YOU FORGIVE ME!"

**~~~030~~~**

The queen bee calls us all back to continue with the auditions. The next one is Izzy who does this 'Dance of the Rattle Snake.' It's actually not entirely bad. But Heather doesn't let her in.

Next up is Cody who does the keyboard. He isn't the best, but I support him! Only other person is Trent though…

Next is Beth who does fire baton twirling. It goes pretty good up until she throws them up. She apparently doesn't know how to catch them. One manages to burn a hole in the ground, while the other sets a bush on fire. Justin then comes out of the communal bathroom with sunglasses on and a fire extinguisher in hand. He puts out the fire while Owen and all the girls watching, san me, swoon over him. He proceeds to throw the extinguisher, and Leshawna hands him a water bottle. He for some reason decides to rip off his shirt and drinks the water. A drop of it trickles down his face and evaporates when it, makes contact with his chest. While all the other girls (and Owen) swoon over him.

"I seriously don't get what they see in him." I say to Cody. Well I thought I was saying it to Cody, he disappeared.

"Ok, so I think it's me, Trent, and… Justin." Says Heather.

"Wait, huh? Justin didn't even audition. How is he in?" I ask her.

"Um, hello? He's hot!" she tells me.

"Meh, I don't think so."

"Well regardless of what you think, he's in."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever."

I then hear cackling behind me. I turn and see Izzy with my tie. How the hell did she manage to take it from my neck without me noticing? "Hey! Give me back my tie!"

This is responded with more cackling and a, "YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE COPER!" She runs off and I run after her. I want my tie!

**~~~030~~~**

A couple hours later I finally managed to get my tie back, and it's time for the talent show to start. I get there with Cody and Izzy. Cody is about to sit next to Gwen until she glares at him and says, "Don't even think about it." Good God what did he do?

We end up sitting on the top row next to Owen. The show starts and Chris appears on stage.

"Welcome to the very first Camp Wawanakwa talent contest, where six campers will showcase their skills and desperately try not to humiliate themselves. First up for the Screaming Gophers is Justin." We cheer.

He appears on stage and does a couple poses ending with sitting in a chair, and getting soaked in water. Everyone claps for him, and Owen and all the girls, san me, swoon over him.

**Conf: Meh. I've seen better.**

Chef gives him an 7/10.

"Ok, I have no idea what that was, but daang you got some moves. And Grand Master Chef seems to think so too." Justin joins us on the bleachers, and Chris introduces the next act.

"Now, representing the Killer Bass, make some noise for the big guy, Dj!"

He comes out and does some ribbon twirling. He does really good up until the end in which he trips over the ribbon.

Chris comes back onto the stage. "Dainty, yet masculine. Let's see what Grand Master Chef has to say."

DJ gets a 2/10

"Not much." Dj walks off stage with his head hung in shame. "So with two down and four acts to go, it's the Screaming Gophers screaming ahead. Next on deck, Trent, take it away my bro."

"This goes out to someone special." Says Trent. He then starts Playing his guitar and sings.

**Trent: **_They say that we only got summer. And I say that's really a bummer. But we'll swim in the sun, and have lots of fun. It'll just be the two of us. Nothin to do, but just hang. So, let me say only this: just stick around, for just one kiss._

Everyone cheers. He Is reaaaaally good. I mean seriously. Really good.

Chris walks back onto the stage. "Nice work! I'm liking your style bro. And apparently, so is Grand Master Chef."

Trent gets a 9/10.

He stays on stage waving to the camera until Chris pushes him off and continues, "Three down, and three to go. The Killer Bass are totally sucking so far." They've only had one person. "Let's hear it for Bridgette."

Bridgette walks onto the stage on her hands. She gives an impressive burp. She does it again, but this time… she starts to puke. She pukes again and it flies and hits Owen.

"I'm hit! I'm hit!" yells Owen.

Bridgette vomits again, this time hitting Katie and Sadie. Katie stands up and shrieks, then she ends up throwing up on Sadie. Ew.

But wait there's more! Bridgette doesn't stop there, Next to get hit is Leshawna and Izzy.

Finally, Bridgette slips on her puke and falls into Tyler's arms.

"Hey! Puke on your own boyfriend!" Lindsay yells at her.

Heather sticks her head out from behind the curtain. "Your own what, Lindsay?"

"I-I didn't say boyfriend." Lindsay says sheepishly.

"Cleanup in isle 3, 4, 5, and 6. In the mean time, we'll take a quick break to hose the joint down." Says Chris (who is walking back on stage) to the camera.

**~~~030~~~**

The stage is cleaned off, everyone who was victim to Bridgette's vomit launch is cleaned off, and it now doesn't stink like vomit anymore. Thank God.

Chris is on stage, and starts to talk again. "Ok, in a strange turn of events, Bridgette's barf fest managed to get two thumbs up from Grand Master Chef." Is he serious? That disgustingness actually got two points? Wow. "But, it's not enough to pull ahead of the Screaming Gophers who are in the lead thanks to Trent's love song. So, without further delay, here's Heather for the leaders." Oh joy…

Heather walks on stage with her tutu and sits on a stool with her hands behind her back. This can't be good.

"Originally, I was going to dance for you, but instead, I want to celebrate team spirit with a little collaboration." She pulls out the same booklet Gwen was writing in earlier. I hear Gwen gasp.

"So, with words by Gwen, performance by me, enjoy. _Ok, so I'm trying to ignore him, but he's just so cute. If they custom ordered a guy to be a distraction for me here, it would've been McHottie. We just totally connect, he's pretty much the only person I can relate to here, and I know it's a cliché, but I just love guys who play guitar."_

I hear Cody next to me say, "Wait, I don't play guitar." I face palm.

Gwen runs off. Trent and Cody both stand up about to go after her, but I push them back down into their seats.

"Trent, give her some time. Cody, you'll probably piss her off more." I tell them. They both nod in agreement.

Heather seeing Gwen run off, smirks and closes the diary. "Thank you."

She gets a 0/10

Chris walks back onto the stage, "Well then, I guess it's now the final act of the night. Can Geoff and his rad stunts turn it around? I seriously doubt it." He then walks off the stage.

We wait, but Geoff doesn't come out. We all look at each other confused.

After a while, Harold is pushed out onto the stage. What happened to Geoff? Did he get eaten by a mutant alien!? Damn I talk to Izzy too much…

Harold Starts to beatbox, and let me say… IT'S FUCKING AMAZING! When he finishes, everyone cheers loudly.

Chris walks up on stage. "Wicked beat boxing dude! Check it out, GMC has declared his winner! Even though they held the lead, the Screaming Gophers have been trampled by the Killer Bass. As for the Screaming Gophers, pick your favorite loser, and I'll see you at the bomb fire." Yay us.

**~~~030~~~**

I think it's pretty obvious that everyone is voting for Heather, she's as good as gone.

When I'm called up to vote I smirk.

**Vote: Obviously, I vote for Heather. I mean, who else?**

"Alright you guy know the drill." Starts Chris. "Gwen, Trent, Cody, Colleen, Izzy, Leshawna, Beth, Lindsay kudos to you all for an entertaining night. Music, drama, barfing, there is only one marshmallow left on this plate. Justin, you remind us that looks matter a lot. And Heather, you're full of surprises. But, reading another chick's diary out loud in front of the whole world, that's kinda harsh." Tell me about it.

"Oh please, just give me my marshmallow." Says Heather. Bitch, you ain't getting that marshmallow.

"Justin, I personally think this is very wrong, but tonight hotness just wasn't enough. The last marshmallow goes to… Heather." WHAT!? Gwen, Leshawna, and I glare at her. How the hell did she manage to stay? HOW?!

"Justin, time to catch the boat of losers brah." Chris tells Justin. He walks away with his head hung in shame.

"Later brah." Taunts Heather.

**Conf: How the heck did she manage to get away with that? That just isn't right.**

Pretty soon we disperse. Heather, Lindsay, Beth, Leshawna, and Trent go to bed, and Gwen storms off leaving Izzy, Cody, Owen, and me.

"How the hell did she manage to stay? She should've been the one going home! Who the hell voted for Justin?!" I snap. "I know Heather, Lindsay, and Beth did, but who else?"

Owen and Izzy give each other a look. "Owen? Izzy?"

"I'm sorry, but Heather offered us cake if we voted for Justin." Owen says a little timid.

I face palm. "Really?"

"Come on girl! IT'S CAKE!" exclaims Izzy. I mean, she does have a point. Cake is love, Cake is life.

I sigh. "Alright but that still isn't enough. It should've been a tie. Someone else must've voted for Justin too."

Cody speaks up. "I-it was me." We all gasp.

"Cody! Why? Didn't you see what she did to Gwen?" I ask him.

"Well, yeah, but Heather told me that if I even wanted a chance with the ladies, that I should vote out Justin because his hotness distracted them." He defends.

I face palm again. "Sorry Colleen." Cody says to me.

I sigh. "It's ok Cody. But tonight just showed us how good Heather is at manipulating people. Guys, we need to be careful of her." I tell them.

I start to do something I rarely do. Think. Ok, so Heather is a great manipulator, we need to somehow get rid of her, but how. UGH! I'm not cut out for this thinking.

I groan. "Ugh. I wish my brother were here, he's really smart, and would know what to do." I say.

"Oh come on Colleen, you don't need to stress about this." Cody tells me while putting a reassuring arm around my shoulders.

"Thanks Cody, I'm gonna go to bed, night." I say getting up.

"Night!" They all say simultaneously. I head to the cabin for bed.

**~~~030~~~**

I'm woken up in the middle of the night by Gwen. "Hey, wanna help me do something?" she whispers to me.

"Sure." I agree.

We wake Leshawna up, and us three go to the boy's side of the Bass cabin and knock on the door. Harold answers. "Yes?"

"Did you say you brought a red ant farm with you?" Gwen asks him.

"Yes." He responds. He's a weirdo, that's for sure.

"Well can we borrow it?" asks Gwen.

The dork shrugs and goes into his cabin for a second, and then returns with a red ant farm.

"Thanks." Gwen tells him.

"No problem. Did you know that red ants-"

"Um sugar, we don't really care." Interrupts Leshawna.

"Geez, I let you guys borrow my red ant farm, and your rude to me in return? That's so rude, GOSH!" And with that he goes back into his cabin. What'd I tell ya. Weirdo.

We go back into our cabin, and go to Heathers bed. We give each other evil smirks before dumping the ant farm on her and jump out of the way.

Heather wakes up confused, then when she realizes what's going on, she starts screaming, and she runs out of the cabin.

Leshawna, Gwen, and I laugh evilly, and go back to bed.

"Before I fall back asleep, I hear Gwen say, "Sweet dreams everyone." And then she laughs evilly. Sometimes I worry about that girl… Actually I worry about all of us, having to be on an island with Izzy.

**Here we are! All finished! Hope you guys like. Sorry it took a while to update, school started back up. ;-; Also, I would like to say, that I have decided that this story isn't going to be exactly like the canon. For the most part it will, but I will do some things different like eliminations. Nothing SUPER big, but some things. Ok I should stop rambling. I hope you like, and R&R! ~CV**


	7. The Sucky Outdoors

**Ch. 6 The Sucky Outdoors**

We are yet again woken up by an air horn. I then hear Chris's voice. "Alright campers, meet me at the campfire pit in ten minutes so I can tell you about today's challenge."

I groan and reluctantly get out of bed. "I don't know how much more I can take of this."

"Get over it freak." Heather snaps at me. Ugh, Heather's voice is even more annoying in the morning.

"Well morning to you too sunshine." I reply dryly. I get ready, and head to the campfire pit.

Once everyone arrived, Chris starts explaining the challenge. "Campers, today's challenge will test your outdoor survivor skills. I'm not going to lie to you, some of you may not come back alive." Everyone gasps. I-is he being serious?

"Just joking. Haha." Douche bag. "All you have to do is spend one night out in the woods. Everything you need is at your teams' campsite in the forest. You just have to find it." He tosses a compass and map to Heather and Duncan respectively. Really Chris? Give the girl who read another girl's diary to the whole world the map? He wants us to get lost doesn't he?

"Oh, and watch out for bears, lost a couple of interns in preproduction that way." Chris warns us. Well THAT'S reassuring… "First team back for breakfast wins invincibility!" Yay fun. He blows his blow horn. "Well off you go."

"Did he say there were bears up in here?" asks Leshawna timidly. What's so scary about bears? They are so cute and cuddly when they aren't mauling you.

"I had a little encounter with a bear once," starts Owen, "let's just say his head looks real nice up on my mantle." OMG THE POOR BEAR!

"Why would you kill the poor bear?" I ask him.

"It was survival of the fittest." He replies, and then starts walking away. Then how are you not dead?

I sigh and follow him. Pretty soon our whole team is walking on a trail to our campsite. Gwen is a little ahead of everyone else, moping about the diary thing.

"Hey Gwen!" Trent calls out. He runs up and says something to her. She says something back, and Trent stops walking and looks crestfallen.

I go up and pat him on the back. "Just give her a little more time dude." I tell him.

He sighs. "All right."

"Ugh!" Here we go again. "She is so the next one to leave." Says Heather.

"Who?" asks Cody.

"Who do you think, geekface?" she tells him. Oh no she didn't. I know she did NOT just insult my Best friend.

"I think you're going to be the next one gone, Witch." I say to her.

"Pfft. Good luck with that. Anyway as I was saying before the freak show interrupted me, weird Goth girl is the next to go. She dumped Harold's red ant farm on me!"

"Ok, first of all, I'm proud to say Leshawna and I helped with that, and second of all, you read her diary out to the whole world." I tell the queen bee. She stops walking causing us all to run into each other.

"So?" Is she serious?

"So, that was kinda harsh." Trent interrupts.

"She is going down!" spits Heather. Not if I, or anybody else has anything to say about it.

**~~~030~~~**

We finally reach our campsite. There is an unpitched tent, some sleeping bags, and a mini fire pit.

"Uh, there's no food here." Says Owen. Yep that Owen, always thinking about food.

"This is a survival task, look at the instructions." Trent tells him.

"I wonder if there are any bears around here today. Wouldn't it be funny if we made some bear sounds and then they came." Says Owen. Yeah, hilarious.

"Haha! That would be so funny!" Izzy agrees.

Owen then proceeds to rawr. "RAAAWWWWWR! I'M A BEAR!"

"Will you please shut up, I'm trying to read here." Heather snaps at him. Since when could you read? "It says we're supposed to find our own food… I still don't see it." Wooooow.

"I think they mean in the woods." Trent tells her.

"I'll go I'm good at finding food." Owen says as he starts walking away. That doesn't surprise me.

"Well, at least this'll be a good week for my diet." Heather says.

"Good, because you need all the help you can get." Cody tells her. Leshawna and I start laughing while Heather scowls at him. I've been teaching Cody well.

**~~~030~~~**

It's starting to get dark out. We've been waiting a couple hours, and Owen has yet to return. We pitched the tent and lit a fire. We are all hungry.

"Ok, I am like so hungry." Lindsay whines.

"I think my stomach ate my stomach." Cody adds.

All of a sudden out of nowhere, a pizza delivery guy comes out and asks, "Yo, who ordered the pepperoni?" How the hell did he even find us?

One of the cameramen waves him over. "Over here, it's for the camera crew." Really?

"Oh you have GOT to be kidding Me." says Gwen.

Owen then conveniently comes from a bush holding fish. "I am man, I bring fish." Ew you have got to be kidding me. I hate fish.

Izzy runs up to him. "Oh I love fish! I love fish!" She then proceeds to bite into the uncooked fish. This girl is freaking crazy! "I guess we should cook it first." No dip Sherlock psycho.

"How do you know how to fish?" asks Heather.

"My grandpa taught me. I caught a shark once; it bit me in the butt. Check it out." He then pulls down his pants. We all cringe and/or cover our eyes san Izzy.

"That is so awesome." The crazy tells the gluten. So not awesome!

Almost immediately we set the fish over the fire to cook it. Trent pulls out his guitar and sings a couple of his songs.

"Hey Trent, mind if I sing a song while you play the guitar?" Cody asks.

"Ok sure, what do you want me to play?" Trent asks him.

Cody whispers something in Trent's ear. "Seriously? Please tell me you're joking." Trent replies to Cody.

"Come on dude please." Cody begs.

Trent sighs and gives in. He then starts playing a very familiar tune.

"I call this one, the campfire song song." Cody says. Good God Cody.

**~~~030~~~**

**Cody: **_Let's gather around the campfire, and sing our campfires songs. Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G song. And if you don't think we can sing it faster than you're wrong, but it'll help if you just sing along. *nudges Colleen*_

**Colleen: **_*smirks* Bom Bom Bom_

**Cody:**___C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song__.__C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song__.__And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong.__But it'll help if you just sing along__. __C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song__. Colleen!_

**Colleen: **_C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E-S-O-N-G-_

**Cody: **_Gwen!_

**Gwen:** …

**Cody: **_Good! It'll help, it'll help, if you just sing alooong_

**Cody and Colleen: **_OH YEAH!_

**~~~030~~~**

Owen and Izzy are clapping, Lindsay has a confused look on her face, and everyone else has a look that reads 'really?'.

"Wow you really are losers." Heather says.

I glare at her. "Wow you really are mean." I tell her.

She flips her hair. "Aw, thanks." I roll my eyes.

"Hey, can I sing a song?" Owen asks.

"Sure, go right ahead man." Trent replies.

Most of us started taking turns singing. Owen sang a song he made up about being hungry (a very heartbreaking song), Izzy just made different noises, Beth sang a song from a boy band, Trent sang another one of his love songs, Leshawna rapped, and Lindsay sang Barbie Girl (way to stereotype yourself). It was now my turn.

"You guy wanna hear a song with really screwed up lyrics?" I ask.

"Um, sure go for it." Trent says to me, not looking too sure.

"Yay! Ok, this song is called I'm sorry I'm sorry. It's a Japanese song, but ima sing the English lyrics." I say with an evil smirk.

I clear my throat to signify I'm gonna start. _*Colleen sings 'I'm Sorry I'm Sorry' by Hatsune Miku*(I am not putting the lyrics, for I wish to keep my T rating n I do not wish to scar you XD)_

When I finish, Izzy is cracking up while everyone else has either a look of disgust or horror on their face.

"Oh my gosh, that is like the best song ever!" Izzy says excitedly.

"At least I was right about calling you a freak." Heather says to me. I glare at her.

"So I guess that's enough singing for tonight. Heh." Says Cody.

The next ten minutes, we have small talk. Then I yawn and stand up. "Alright, ima gonna hit the hay." I announce.

"Already? But we haven't even eaten yet." Cody says.

"Meh, I don't like fish anyways." I reply.

"Still it's good to eat something instead of starving." He tells me.

"I'll be fine. Night."

"Night girl." Leshawna says to me.

I go into the tent, and pick the sleeping bag furthest away from the tent door so nobody trips over me when they come in for the night. I fall asleep within minutes.

**~~~030~~~**I'm woken up by a whole bunch of screaming. I moan and roll over facing the opposite direction of the yelling. It keeps on happening. I sigh and get up, I open the tent door, and I see Izzy in a bear costume hovering over Leshawna, who is up against a tree trunk, and everyone else is up in that very same tree.

"I would ask what's going on, but I don't think I want to know." I deadpan.

**Conf: Something tells me Izzy has this weird fetish where she has the need to molest people while wearing a bear costume. Sometimes I question my life's choices.**

Owen is the first to come down from the tree. "Ok, that was really scary man. You got us good." He says. I'm really confused.

Gwen, Trent, Heather, Lindsay, and Beth jump down, while Cody falls out of the tree.

"What are you some kind of freak?" Gwen asks Izzy. Are you just now realizing this?

"Aw come on! I thought it would be funny." Izzy replies to Gwen.

"So what exactly happened?" I ask Gwen.

"Izzy dressed up as a bear, we all thought she was a real one, Cody peed in his pants, Heather told us to climb into the tree, Leshawna fell out of the tree, and then Izzy showed herself." Gwen informs me monotone.

"D-did you really have to tell her I wet myself?" asks Cody.

"Yep."

Cody sighs.

We all go and sit back at the campfire. I decide to stay up. Everyone san me starts eating the fish.

"Rockin the fish sticks, nice!" says Izzy.

"You sure you don't want any?" Cody asks me.

"Nah, I'm fine sir wets-a-lot." I reply smirking.

He blushes. "Don't call me that."

All of a sudden, there is rustling coming from some bushes, and out comes a bear. Oh, shit.

"Wow, hehe, that costume is really good, I mean, I thought mine was good, but yours is really good." Izzy tells the bear.

"It's probably Chris trying to mess with us. Yeah, nice try man." Trent says to the bear.

"We know you're not a bear dude." Owen says while poking the bear's nose. It then roars.

"Uh, I don't know Owen. This one looks kinda real." Gwen says.

"Chris did say th-there were bears." Cody trembles.

Everyone except Izzy and Owen back up timidly.

"Oh, hahaha, come on guys! They're just trying to see if they can punk us twice. This is NOT a real bear, and I'm going to prove it to you." Owen then proceeds to rip a clump of fur off of the bear's head. "Wow, that does look kind of real." NO DIP SHERLOCK!

The bear then roars, and swips the fur from Owen, and puts it back on its head.

Cody wets himself again.

"Yeah, that's a real bear." Says Owen. What was your first clue?

Owen then runs and climbs the tree, followed by the rest of us. I share the top branch with Cody.

"Well, might as well try to get some sleep." I say leaning against the trunk. It then starts to rain. "Perfect." I say sarcastically.

**~~~030~~~**

Sometime during the night, the rain managed to stop, and I got some sleep.

When I wake up,I stretch my back and arms before opening my eyes. When I open them, the first thing I see is Cody lying on my stomach facing me, while watching me and smiling.

"Morning." He says cheerfully.

I jump from the shock, which makes him fall out of the tree. Oops.

He screams before hitting the ground with a thud, waking everyone else up.

"Oh my gosh! Cody are you alright?!" I yell down to him.

He groans while rubbing his head. "Ow." I hear him mumble.

"Guys, get up! We need to get back to Chris." I hear Heather exclaim. Crap, I forgot about the challenge.

We all get out of the tree. "Where's the map?" Heather asks.

"Uh, found it." Says Gwen holding up the ripped up piece of paper.

"Great! How are we supposed to find our way back now?" Heather complains.

"Don't worry gusth, I remember how thoo get back." Says Beth. To be honest, I forgot she was even here. Does that make me a bad person?

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" orders Heather. I would say something to her, but there isn't any time.

We all run, and follow Beth back to camp. We finally get there, but not before the Killer Bass.

"Oh no! They beat us here. This is all your fault!" Heather yells at Owen, then pushing him over.

"Uh-uh-uh-uh, not so fast gopherinos. It seems the Killer Bass are missing a few fish." Chris tells us.

"Oh, you mean Katie and Sadie? I'm pretty sure they got eaten by wolves last night." Says Courtney

"Darn shame." Duncan adds sarcastically. Ok, that is really rude! I hope you two get eaten by wolves!

Just then, Katie and Sadie come running in.

"We made it." Says Katie.

"We're safe! Oh my Gosh guys we got totally lost, and then got in this massive fight." says Sadie.

"And there was this huge bear, and he was all 'rawr you're in my crib, so get out!'" says Katie.

"And we had to like run, and it was so scary." Finishes Sadie.

"Oh Sadie, I'm so sorry I said I was prettier than you." Katie says to Sadie.

"And I'm so sorry I brought up the snack shack." Sadie tells Katie. The what?

"And I'm so sorry I said your butt was too big to fit in the bus seats." Says Katie. Wow that's rude.

"You did?" asks Sadie.

"Well, not to your face." Katie tells her. Yes because that makes it all better.

"Oh who cares? We're safe and you're my best friend and I love you." Sadie tells Katie while hugging her.

"Oh, I love you too!" Katie replies. Awwwwww that's soo sweet!

"Can we be like that?" I ask Cody. He gives me a weird look in return.

Courtney then clears her throat, getting the attention of the two BFFFLs. "You guys finished your little love fest?" they nod. "Good, because thanks to you we just lost the challenge!" Courtney snaps. She really needs to calm down.

"Alright, Killer Bass, one of your fishy butts is going home. Gophers, you're going on an all expense paid trip to… the tux shop." Chris announces.

My team cheers, and we run off. I go to the cabin, and grab my backpack. I then go to the dock of shame, with the rest of my team. We get on a boat which takes us to the tux shop. We all gorge ourselves with candy, and I stuff my backpack until I can barley close it. When our time is up, we are taken back to Camp Wawanakwa. We end up having another hot tub party. Man, winning is amazing.

**Yay! New chapter! First of all I wanna apologized for the Campfire song song, I just had to. Welp, I don't exactly gots anything else to say so… BAIIII! R&R! ~CV**


	8. Phobia Factor

**Ch.7 Phobia Factor.**

After our Tuck shop party, we were going to head for bed, but Owen's bowles decide to start working nonstop. And, we couldn't sleep in the cabin. Perfect.

"Ew, Owen that is so gross." whines Lindsay.

"Sorry guys." Owen apologizes.

"It's ok big guy, you didn't mean it." I reassure him.

"Um, no it's not. Now we can't sleep!" snaps Heather.

"Chill, the Killer Bass are still at the campfire pit; we can go there and hang with them while our cabin airs out." Trent tells her. That's actually a good idea.

"Yeah and we can bring them thsome detherths." adds Beth.

"I bet they'd appreciate that." I say.

"I'm game." says Leshawna, and with that we take some green jelly, and head over to the bomb fire pit.

**~~~030~~~**

When we get there, we are met with crying from Sadie and Courtney rudely saying to us, "What do you guys want? Come by to rub it in?" No, but if you insist…

"We got some extra dessert after our tuck shop party, thought you might want some." Trent tells her.

"So, what? You're just being nice?" Courtney asks us. Geez, what is with this bitch? We try to be nice, but she is rude to us in return. Almost as bad as Heather.

"Ok, Owen stank up our cabin, and we need some time to air out." Gwen tells the CIT.

I'm getting bored with this conversation. I look around, and see Sadie still sobbing with Bridgette trying to console her. Why isn't Katie do- oh…

I walk over to the two. "Hey Sadie, what's wrong?" I ask

**Conf: Oh come on, you can't NOT feel bad for her. She's like a lost puppy without Katie, and I LOVE puppies. I feel like I need to help, even if she is on the opposite team. Man, I am too nice.**

"She's sad because Katie was just voted off." Bridgette tells me.

"I-I… r-really *sniffle* miss herr." Sadie sobs. It's really sad to watch.

"Sadie, look at me." I tell her. She does what she was told. "You need to be strong. You need to take this sadness, and transform it into trying to win this competition. You need to win this for Katie, ok?"

"I-I don't know if I can do this without her." She tells me.

"Sadie, you can do it. And, whenever you feel like you can't, you need to tell yourself to do it for Katie, and that you can do it. Also, if you ever feel lonely and want to hang out, just ask." I smile at her, and she gives a small smile back.

"You can also hang out with me and some of the other members of our team if you want to." Bridgette tells her.

What was a small smile seconds ago, is now a big huge grin. Sadie pulls us into a group hug. "Thank you guys so much. I feel a lot better now." Bridgette and I hug back.

Our group hug is interrupted by DJ screaming, "SNAAAAAKE!" we watch the jello fly over our heads, and onto the ground. Cody bends down, and grabs the gummy worm that was in the middle of it. "Chill dude, it's just a gummy worm." He reassures the gentle giant.

"Sorry for trippin, snakes just creep me out." DJ tells us. Understandable, they are all slithery and nasty.

"I feel you, chickens give me the creeps dude." Tyler tells him. Wooooooooooow that is really sad.

"Wait, you're afraid of chickens?" Gwen asks.

"Wow, that's… that's really lame man." Duncan adds.

"Whatever." Tyler mutters.

"Aw come on guyths, don't make fun of hiths fear. I'm afraid of being covered by bugths." Beth says.

"Me, I do NOT do giant spiders." Says Leshawna.

Harold starts. "Ninja's are my worst fear, they're like-"

"NO ONE CARES HAROLD!" Everyone snaps at the nerd.

"GOSH! You guys are so rude. Idiots!" Harold exclaims. And, you're just annoying. Yeah, I went there.

"Whatever, you're such a loser." Heather scoffs.

"Yeah, well what's your worst fear?" Gwen asks the queen bee.

"Why should I tell you that?" Heather spits.

"Just say it, we are all apparently sharing our worst fears." I tell her.

"Ugh, fine. I'm afraid of… *shudders* Sumo wrestlers." Heather announces.

"Yeah, they are soo creepy," Gwen says sarcastically. "So fat and chubby, they can easily squash you." Oh Gwen, you truly are a sadistic person when it comes to Heather.

"Shut up weird goth girl! Since you were so interested in mine, what's your worst fear?" Heather asks.

"What's my worst fear?" that's what she asked. "I guess, being buried alive."

"Walking through a minefield, in heels." Says Lindsay. That isn't a stupid fear actually. Wow. Color me impressed.

"Flying man, that is some crazy stuff." Owen says.

"Huh, I would never go in a plane, never." Izzy adds. OMG! THE PSYCHO HAS A FEAR?!

"I'm scared of hail. It's small, but deadly dude." Says Geoff.

"Being left alone in the woods." Bridgette says.

"Bad haircuts." Says Sadie. Ok, gurl, I know you were depressed a couple seconds ago, so it's wrong of me to say anything, but… Are you fucking kidding me, bad haircuts?

"Oh! I change mine that is so much scarier than a minefield." Lindsay says. Really…

Cody looks to be in deep thought, then he says, "Having to diffuse a time bomb under pressure." Wow, even his fear is geeky.

"I'm not really afraid of anything." Courtney announces.

Duncan fake coughs. "Bologna!"

"Oh really? Well what exactly is your fear, Mr. Know-it-all?" Courtney asks him. HEY! Know-it-all is Noah's nickname ya beesh!

Duncan looks around nervously. We are all waiting for him to tell us. GOSH! The suspense is killing meee.

Duncan sighs. "C-celine Dion music store standees." He mumbles.

"Haha, exsqueeze me? I didn't quite catch that." Cody says.

"Dude, did you say Celine Dion music store standees?" Trent asks.

"Ooo I love, love, love Celline Dion!" Sadie exclaims.

"What's a standee?" Lindsay asks. I swear, a loaf of bread could beat her in an IQ test… Ok, a loaf of bread beat me in an IQ test, happy? You now know I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed either, but seriously, Lindsay takes it to a whole new level.

"The cut-out cardboard thingie that they have at music stores." I inform her.

"D-don't say it!" Duncan snaps at me. I smirk.

"So, if we had a Standee of Celine Dion right now…" I tease.

"SHUT UP! What about you guys?" Duncan asks Trent and me.

"Ok, well I'm afraid of mimes, like, a lot." Trent tells everyone. It's now my turn.

I think of my fear and shudder. "My 8th grade teacher." Seriously, this bitch is scary as frick! She is the definition of 'Ugly as fuck.' "Alright CIT, you have a fear, spit it out." I say trying to get the attention off of me.

"Nope, nothing." She replies.

Duncan chuckles. "That's not what she said last night." OH SNAP! … I really don't want to know what they did last night.

"Duncan, did you ever think that I was just humoring you?" Courtney replies to him. Ok, I REAAALLY don't wanna know what happened last night between those two.

"Sure, sure princess whatever floats your boat." Duncan says.

"Shut up!" Courtney snaps.

Trent yawns. "Welp, I believe we should get going. Our cabin should be aired out by now." Trent announces. Hopefully, I'm tired.

After everyone says good night we head back to the cabin, and go to bed.

ಠ_ಠ **I'm watchin you**

The next morning, we are in the mess hall eating our… erm… 'food,' then Chris comes in.

"Campers, your next challenge is something I like to call, Phobia Factor! Prepare to face your worst fear." Chris announces. Oh, no.

"Worse than this?" Leshawna asks, holding up a gray, hairy sausage. I laugh, that's a good one.

"Now, for our first victims, Heather! Meet us all in the theatre, its sumo time!" Chris tells her. She does a spit take with the tea she was drinking, and it lands on me… thanks bitch.

"Gwen, you, me, a few tons of sand." Chris says, and Gwen gasps.

"Wait, how did they know those were your worst fears?" asks Lindsay.

Gwen face palms herself, and sighs. "Because we told them." She then, lays her head down on the table.

Lindsay and Beth look at each other confused.

"At the campfire pit, last night." Trent informs the blonde, while trying to comfort Gwen

"Wait, they were listening to us?" Lindsay asks.

"It's a reality show, they're always listening Einstein." Gwen tells her.

"But, that's like, eavesdropping." Color me surprised, she knows what that word means… Ok, so I don't know what it means… shut up.

"Chef Hatchet, didn't you have a special order here for Tyler today?" Chris asks Chef.

Chef nods, and hands a fried piece of chicken, in the shape of an actual chicken. Tyler bites the head off, and out pops a real chicken. Tyler screams bloody murder.

**~~~030~~~**

The first fear is Beth's.

"Alright Beth, you have to lay in this pool of bugs for ten seconds." Chris tells her.

The nerdette shrugs, and gets in. Ten seconds later, her head pops up, and she has worms in her mouth. EW!

Even after that nastiness, our team cheers.

"And Beth sets the bar way up there." Announces Chris.

**~~~030~~~**

Next is Lindsay and Sadie. The two are sitting on stools in the mess hall, and Chris is behind them, holding two mullet wigs. The two girls have looks of pure horror.

Chris is about to put them on, but Owen snatches a wig, and starts dancing like a ballerina. Really dude?

He trips and falls, then Chris snatches the wig back, and puts it on Lindsay's head, while the other one goes on Sadie's head.

"You two have to spend the rest of the challenge wearing those." Chris says to them.

**~~~030~~~**

Next is Owen and Izzy, who have to stay up in a plane for an hour. They succeed, and when the plane lands, they run out, and kiss the ground.

**~~~030~~~**

Chris then sends ninjas into the bathroom, where Harold is doing his business. The ninjas go in, and a couple minutes later they come out, holding an unconscious Harold who has his pants down. Ew.

**~~~030~~~**

Next is Leshawna, who has to give Chef (who is in a spider costume) a hug. She screams and runs away. Pfft. I'd do the same, Chef is scary.

**~~~030~~~**

Now it's Heather's turn. We are at the theatre, and Heather and a Sumo wrestler are on stage.

"Now it's Heather, stepping up to the plate. Trying to score the gophers their fourth point on the board." Chris narrates.

The sumo gives a battle cry, and charges at Heather. The queen bee gets into the feedle position. The sumo trips over her, and rolls out into the sunset. Ok, he just rolls away, no sunset.

"And Gophers, score their fourth point." Says Chris

**~~~030~~~**

Next, Chris sends Bridgette to go into the woods for a couple hours.

**~~~030~~~**

We are now at the beach, and Gwen is in a see through box thingie that is place below ground level, and Chris is throwing sand over it. Gwen looks freaked out.

"There is enough air in there for an hour, you only need to do five minutes." Trent reassures Gwen.

"As long as we decide to dig you up." Chris jokes. Ok, that ain't funny.

"Not funny Chris!" Gwen snaps, but her voice is full of worry.

"I was just kidding, sheesh."

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Cody asks me.

"Cody, don't worry, she'll be fine." I assure him.

Trent gives Gwen a walkie talkie, and Chris finishes burying her.

**~~~030~~~**

Next is DJ, who has to let a little snake slither on his finger. Seriously though, the snake is the cutest thing ever! I want it!

At first, DJ is too scared to do it, but he ends up taking one for the team, gaining the bass their first point.

**~~~030~~~**

Chris then sends a mime to go and mess with Trent. As soon as Trent sees it, he screams and runs away from it.

"Just talk to him bra, and ask him to go away." Chris says into his microphone after Trent runs past us.

"Ok, we have two minutes before Gwen's done. Cody, you're up." Chris says.

Chris takes Cody into the woods, and I go with them to give Cody some moral support. I mean, what are best friends for?

We arrive and see a pair of trash cans with wires, and a timer.

"Alright Cody, this garbage bomb is going off in exactly ten minutes. Everything you need to know to diffuse it is in these schematic blue prints." Chris tells him, tossing him some blue prints.

"What? No way! I can't do this!" Cody says to him, a little panicked.

"Cody, you can do this. I know you can, and I'm going to be right here with ya!" I tell him. He better be able to do this, I don't feel like getting blown up.

"Actually Colleen, you won't." Chris tells me. Huh? "You have a visitor!" My eyes widen, oh no.

**~~~030~~~**

Chris takes me to the dock, everyone who isn't doing a challenge right now, are here.

"Colleen, you have to spend a half an hour with your 8th grade teacher!" Chris tells me. Oh great.

A boat comes up, and off steps my worst nightmare, my 8th grade teacher, Ms. Betsy. (A/N It was the first name I came up with, I'm not putting an actual teacher's name that I know on here)

I gulp. She looks just as ugly as ever, same tall lanky body, those many, many wrinkles, her yellow and brown teeth, the snaggle tooth, the blonde hair that I still believe is a wig, and the nasty ass arm flab.

"Colleen! It's so good to see you!" she says in her cheery voice. That's another reason I'm afraid of her, she is ALWAYS happy. Never anything else.

"H-hi M-ms. Betsy." I reply shaking a little.

"Here, give me a hug." She says to me. I reluctantly move towards her.

I hug her, and retract quicky. "How have you been these couple of years?" she asks me. Her-her nasty breathe. I forgot about it. I-I CAN'T HOLD IT ANY LONGER!

I push her away and vomit on the ground.

"Oh dear, are you ok?" she asks stepping towards me.

I quickly move back. "G-get away from me."

"Colleen, is something-" I cut her off.

"GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL WITCH!" I snap. And, I run away screaming.

**Conf: Well, I just lost my dignity. But, I couldn't help it. Her breathe was so- so- horrible. I couldn't take it!**

After I recollect myself, I meet up with Heather, Leshawna, Beth, and Lindsay. We all head to the beach, and get there just in time to see Geoff run by with a cloud hovering over him, and hail coming from it.

"Welp, I've seen everything now." I say sarcastically.

"Look that cloud is following him! Aww, it's like his own baby cloud. I want one too! Here cloudy cloud!" Lindsay yells out trying to capture the cloud's attention. I have no comment… Ok, I want one too.

The five of us go to where Chris is sitting with Trent standing next to him.

"Can you make the cloud go lower, and pelt him harder?" I ask Chris. What? I think it would be hilarious.

"You are one twisted chick, but yeah." Chris says to me.

Geoff runs by again with thee cloud covering his head. Chris and I laugh.

"Man you two are some kind of evil for enjoying his pain." Leshawna says to us. I shrug.

"Hey, do you guys ever feel like you've forgotten something?" asks Trent. All the time dude.

"Sometimes, but I usually ignore it and the feeling goes away." Chris responds before giving an evil snicker. "Watch this I'm going to bury him in hail."

"BURY! AW CRAP! GWEN!" Trent exclaims. Oh crap, this is not good.

We run over to where Gwen is, and quickly start digging her up. All of a sudden we hear an explosion.

"What the heck was that?" asks Heather.

"If I had to guess, I think Cody just blew himself up." Chris says nonchalantly. OH MY GOD CODY!

I drop my shovel, and race towards where the bomb was. On the way there, I see Bridgette run past me, screaming her head off.

"Um, ok." I continue running for about thirty seconds, then I come across some trash next to a log. The trash then moans. Wait- trash doesn't moan.

"Cody!?" I exclaim.

He moans in response. I pick him off of the ground, and we start to head back to camp. Man he stinks.

"Jeez Codester, I doubt you'll get any ladies smelling like this." I tease.

"Yeah, yeah." He replies. I snicker.

Once we get back to camp, I get all the trash off of him. He's still stinking. And, still can barely stand. That explosion must've hit him hard.

"Yeah, you need a shower. I would help you, but I ain't gonna help my guy friend take a shower. I can get Trent." I say to him.

"No thanks, I'm good." He tells me.

"You sure?" I ask.

"Positive."

"Alright, but I'll wait outside the showers, and if something happens, I'll come help you." I tell him. I really hope nothing happens, I don't want to have to see his… privates.

"Colleen, I'm fine." he reassures me.

"Alright."

He gets his shower, and luckily, nothing bad happens.

When he come out of the showers, I try to help him, but he shrugs me off.

"Colleen, I'm fine, I can walk on my own." He tells me.

"You sure? I mean what if-"

"Colleen." He says in a warning tone.

"Why you being so helpful? I can handle myself." Cody says. Says the weakest guy here.

"Because you're my best friend, and I don't want anything bad to happen to you. Duh!" I say.

He laughs. "I'll be fine."

"Ok, fine, whatever."

**~~~030~~~**

Lindsay and Sadie finish their challenge, now all that's left is Tyler.

"Alright gang, we're in the ninth inning. Tyler, for your challenge, you need to get into this pen for three minutes. With these chickens." Chris says while opening a box with chickens.

"You can do it Tyler!" Bridgette cheers.

"Yeah, unless you're chicken." Duncan taunts.

Tyler reluctantly gets into the pen, and when he gets in, he gets into feedle position, and starts rocking back and forth.

"I'm not sure we're getting anywhere on this one." Chris says.

"Tyler, this is the last challenge! Quit being such a girl!" Courtney snaps. Shut up. "You have to do this, or we're going to lose."

Cody takes out a calculator and says, "Actually, if you do the math you can't possibly win, the score's 7 to 3." Ok, I'm sorry, but why did you need a calculator for that?

"Not necessarily, we still have one more challenge after this one." Chris says. Wait, really?

"Who? It can't be me." Courtney says. Chris gives her a look that says 'think again bitch.' "But I didn't-"

"You didn't have to, we are always watching you, and your reactions." Chris says. Oooh juicy gossip time!

"Oh who cares, it's not going to make a difference." Courtney says.

"Let's make this interesting. If you complete your challenge then we'll give you triple the points." Chris says.

**~~~030~~~**

We find ourselves next to a pool filled with green jelly, and a 30+ foot ladder.

"You can face your fear, and dive straight into this pool of jelly, or let your team lose yet another challenge." Chris says to the CIT. Wow. Harsh. But, it's to Courtney, who I don't like, so it's ok.

Courtney gives a sigh, and climbs up the ladder.

"This is insane, I could seriously die doing this." Courtney says. Well that wouldn't be a bad thing, now would it?

The CIT starts climbing the ladder. Time to sabotage… man I am getting evil.

"Ew that is the definition of cruel. That jelly has to be warm by now. Imagine jumping into that. Warm, green, snotty, jiggly jelly. EW!" I say acting disgusted.

"You're not going to make me quit!" Courtney yells down. Well darn it.

"Yeah that's right princess, she's just trying to sike you out." Duncan calls up to her.

Courtney gets to the top, and she looks like a deer in headlights. "Like you said Courtney, it's ok if you can't do it." Duncan reassures her.

"It is? But, we'll lose." Bridgette says to Duncan. It is alright Bridgette, because that would mean my team wins.

"I can't do it, I'm coming down." Courtney calls down.

The Bass look down in shame, and we cheer for our victory.

"Well the gophers won invincibility, and Bass are the losers, again." Chris announces. I'm happy, Courtney is obviously going home. I really hate that bitch.

**~~~030~~~**

After our challenge, our team went back to the cabin. It was a pretty calm night to say the least. We pretty much just hung out, and later, went to bed. I'm defiantly going to have night mares about Ms. Betsy. Ew.

**New chapter! And a big one at that. Soz for not posting this last week, I was typing this, and then my computer decided to be a noob, and word decided to close out without saving the document. I was ¾ through it too. I got really angry and was like; super angry table flip! **(ノಠ益ಠ)ノ彡┻━┻ **So I didn't rewrite it that day. But, I feel like this version is better anyways. Anywhos, in a couple of chapters, the elimination order is finally going to stop being exactly like the canon, I mean, it'll still have a lot the same to it, but not all! One more thing regarding other fic; Total Drama Fan Favorites, it's going on a lil hiatus until I completely finish the story. Then, I'll post a chapter a day! Anyways BAIIII! R&R! ~CV**


	9. Up the Creek

**Ch 8 Up the Creek**

Yep, we are woken up by, you guessed it! An air horn. And Chris's oh so _heavenly _voice rings throughout the camp. "Alright campers, get your butts up and ready, and meet me at the beach in ten minutes."

I reluctantly get out of bed, and get dressed. Once everyone from my team is ready, we all head to the beach as a group, san Beth who needed to go to the bathroom.

We get to the beach, and the Killer Bass are already here. And what I see, I do not like. Courtney is still here. Why the hell is she here? She freaking lost the challenge for the team! No wonder the Gophers are the alpha team, the Killer Bass ain't that smart, are they?

Chris comes, and starts explaining the challenge. "Bass, Gophers, Today's challenge is a true summer camp experience, a canoe trip."

**Conf: Ya know, I've never been canoeing before. I've been told its fun until your canoe tips over. Hopefully that doesn't happen.**

"You'll be paddling your canoes across the lake, to Boney Island." Chris explains, trying to sound scary at the 'Boney Island' part. "When you get there, you must portage your canoes to the other side of the island." What does that mean? "Which is a two hour trek through treacherous, dense jungle!"

"Uh, one thing. What does portage mean?" I ask.

"Walk with your canoe." Chris replies to me.

"Oh, ok."

"When you arrive at the other end of the island, you'll build a rescue fire that'll be judged by me. The first team to paddle back to the beach will be the winner of invincibility." Chris explains. "Move campers, move!" We all run towards the canoes, but we are stopped by Chris. "Oh wait, one more thing I should mention, legend has it that if you take anything off of the island, you'll be cursed forever." Then some random thunder rumbles. Yeah right… I'm still not going to take anything, not because I believe him, just because… um… ok, I got nothing.

"Yeah! Awesome! A curse island! WOO!" Owen exclaims. Everyone gives him these 'WTF?' faces.

"Now, get in your canoes, and let's have some fun." Chris says. Instead of running this time, we walk to the canoes.

We get to the beach, and as soon as we do, Izzy grabs both mine and Leshawna's arms.

"We're paddle buddies! Called it!" Izzy yells. Leshawna and I give each other worried glances as Izzy pulls us to a canoe. This is going to be a long canoe ride…

"Oooo what if there's sharks who eat us all alive while canoeing? Wouldn't that be so fun?" Izzy asks Leshawna and me.

"Uhh." Is all I manage to say. I feel like I just signed my death certificate for being a partner with Izzy.

Izzy then tries to push the canoe into the water. "Hu, ha!" She ends up flipping into the canoe, and a life vest somehow manages to get on her. "Just follow my technique, I'm 1/87th Cherokee, ya know. Which means the tribe could claim me at any time." Izzy rambles.

"Let's hope it's today." Leshawna says while I and she push the canoe into the water. True that sister.

Once we're all lined up, Chris gets a gun and says, "On your marks, get set, PADDLE!" He shoots the gun into the air. And, off we go.

The trip is painful. Izzy won't stop talking. She says something about killing a koala. OMG THE POOR KOALA! IT DOESN'T DESERVE THAT. THEY ARE SO CUTE AND CUDDLY!

"Uh, isn't killing a koala illegal?" Leshawna asks.

"I don't know, probably, yeah. Haha. Probably." Izzy replies.

Leshawna and I give worried glances.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" I ask her.

"Lord knows hun." She replies.

Izzy tells us her stories for the rest of the trip. And let me say, I think they need a new word for how insane she is.

All of a sudden, a dense fog rolls in.

"Uhh, was it always this foggy?" I ask no one in particular.

We finally get to the other island. It is really creepy here, there is a freakin skull on the mountain! THAT'S NOT NORMAL!

As soon as we hit land, Izzy starts rambling again.

"Ok, did you see that skull? How cool is that? It's like this place is haunted or something." Says Izzy.

"Let's just please get this over with." Leshawna says while she, Izzy, and I pick up our canoe. We start running, with our team.

The scenery is scary, there is skulls everywhere. WHAT THE HELL KIND OF ISLAND IS THIS?!

All of a sudden, we are stopped in our tracks by a tree that fell right in front of us.

Then the bushes start to rustle, and Cody whispers loudly, "I think I saw something." Good God we are going to die, aren't we? Then, these gigantic beaver things with tusks come out from the bushes

"MONSTER BEAVERS!" Cody screams. We all start screaming, and run away.

"Dead end!" I yell. As we are stopped by a giant wall.

We look back at the beavers, but they are all leaving. Phew, we aren't dead.

"Hey, there leaving." Says Trent.

"Did anyone pack an extra pair of underwear?" asks Owen. We all laugh.

"No, seriously. Hahaha." He says, then farts. Ew.

His nasty ass fart caused something even more terrifying to appear, these like prehistoric duck things.

We start running away again.

"Someone do something!" Gwen commands.

"Oh, wait! Look!" Cody says while grabbing a loaf of bread from his pants. WTF dude.

"Where did that come from?" Gwen asks him.

"I was going to make us a romantic picnic." Cody replies sheepishly. Ok, I am going to have a little talk with him later about things to not do for girls. First thing on the list: Don't give the girl food that came from your pants.

"With bread from your pants?" Gwen exclaims.

"Shut up and throw it!" I yell.

Cody throws the bread backwards, and the bag opens. The duck creatures luckily stop to eat it. Thank god for Cody's pants bread.

"It worked!" Leshawna exclaims. Just then, the Killer Bass runs past us. Crap!

"Come on! The race isn't over yet, we still gotta burn stuff." Izzy tells us. Leshawna and I roll our eyes. We start running again. Man, we've been running a lot.

After a while Trent says, "I can see the other team." There is a fork in the road, and they are taking the one on the right.

"They're taking the path on the right." I say.

"Then, we'll take the path on the left." Trent says.

After about 20 more minutes of running, we start walking again. Hallelujah.

All of a sudden Trent, Lindsay, and Beth stop, and Trent is getting shorter. Da hail?

"Uh, guys, I don't want to panic here, but… I'm shrinking!" Trent says.

"Ooo, must be quick sand. Tell me, how does it feel to be in it?" Izzy asks Trent. I am friends with a maniac…

"Trent's stuck! I'm coming Trent!" Lindsay yells before jumping into the quicksand. Oh, you have got to be kidding me… She gasps a little. "I'm stuck too! I soo didn't see that coming." she says like it's a good thing. She really is an idiot. Trent face palms.

"Help! Somebody, help us!" Trent exclaims.

Cody runs to a tree, and grabs a vine. He swings on it, and goes to grab Trent's hand. YAY! GO CODY! YOU THE MA- He misses, and slams into a tree. The vine swings back over the quicksand, and Trent manages to grab a hold of it, pulling himself and Lindsay out. We cheer.

Cody comes back, and attempts to give Trent a high five, but misses.

"Thanks bro, you're a life saver." Trent thanks him.

"I am?" Cody asks.

Lindsay then hugs Cody, and says, "My hero! Where did you learn to do that?" Whoa, Codemeister gettin a little action from the second hottest girl on the island. I'm obviously the first.

"I, uh, watch a lot of movies." Cody replies, rubbing the back of his neck.

"This is very touching guys, but we still have a challenge to win." Gwen interrupts. Oh yeah. That might be important. We all pick up our canoes, and start walking again.

**~~~030~~~**

We finally make it to the beach, and before the Killer Bass also.

"Ugh, finally." Says Heather.

"Alright guys, now all we need to do is build a fire. Everyone, try to grab as many sticks you can find." Trent tells us. We disperse. I go alone, not wanting to have to go with Izzy.

I find a little doll. Thing. "Oh cool!" I pick it up.

"This looks really cool, I might keep it." I then remember this morning, and Chris telling us not to take anything off the island, or we'll be curse.

"Never mind…" With that, I toss the doll away, and head back to my team with the few sticks I got.

Leshawna and Heather start trying to get a fire going. Huh, Leshawna and Heather working together? Never thought I'd see the day. The Killer Bass finally arrive, and we wave to them.

All of a sudden, Heather asks, "How did they do that so quickly?" I turn and see the Killer Bass already has a fire going. How?!

Duncan then takes out a lighter, and ignites it, answering Heather's question.

**~~~030~~~**

I take Heather's place, and start helping make the fire. In seconds, it's lit. I smirk at Heather.

"Oh please, that was just dumb luck." She says rolling her eyes.

"Sure it was. I'll believe that when you grow a heart." I reply to her. OH SNAP! BURNED!

Izzy then walks up with this yellow blob. "Here, this should do the trick."

"What is it?" I ask.

"It's a handmade fire starter made from tree sap and sand." She tells me. I don't think we should trust something Izzy made, but what do we have to lose? Except our lives.

"Stand back guys, this is gonna be big." Izzy commands with a psychotic smile on her face. Yep, we gonna die.

Everyone starts walking backwards away from Izzy. After we are a safe distance away, she throws the blob onto the fire. There is a mini explosion, and when it's done, our fire is huge.

"We have our fire building winner. Point, Screaming Gophers!" Chris yells down from his helicopter.

"Where did you learn to do that?" Heather asks the psycho.

"Oh, you know. I spent a summer training with the reserves. Yeah, I got into some trouble there, and like blew up the kitchen by accident. Which is why the RCMP is still like all over my butt. I am so totally a-wall." She replies. Oh. That's nice.

We walk to our canoes, and get in. We over hear Bridgette ask. "What are we going to do without paddles?"

"You guys could get someone to get behind the boats, and push them. I did this once for this huge 60 foot yacht. And, the whole crew had to like flutter kick for a whole eight days to get to shore. And like, four of us got eaten by sharks. He ha. I didn't not me. He ha. But, it was really insane. Ok, later!" Izzy tells them, before Leshawna and I start rowing.

**~~~030~~~**

The canoe trip was surprisingly quiet. Color me surprised. We see the shore.

"Yes! We're gonna make it!" Heather exclaims. But, all of a sudden, the Killer Bass fly past us. Their canoes are piled together, and DJ is pushing them while the other people on the team are sitting in on the top. Are you kidding me! They are doing what Izzy said she did!

They hit the sand, and the canoes go flying.

"And the Bass are the winners." Chris announces. We finish paddling to the shore, and get out of our canoes.

"You cost us the game, you are dead." Leshawna says to Izzy. Ain't that a little harsh?

"Yeah, ok, you are so lucky that my license to kill is currently expired." Izzy says to the sista.

Leshawna grabs a paddle, and starts to chase Izzy with it.

**~~~030~~~**

Later, we head to the camp fire pit for elimination.

"Alright, gophers, when I call your name, you will go to the confessional, and cast your vote. Heather." Says Chris.

I wait until my name is called, and cast my vote.

**I vote for Izzy, girl is freaking insane, and she did cost us the challenge by helping the other team.**

**~~~030~~~**

After everyone finishes voting, we hear a wolf howl in the distance. Cool!

"And now, the always anxiety inducing marshmallow ceremony." Chris says. "When I call your name, come and get a marshmallow. Beth, Trent, Gwen, Cody, Colleen," Cody and I high five, and get our marshmallows. "Owen, Heather, Leshawna. One last marshmallow. The person who doesn't get this marshmallow, will walk down the dock of shame, and take a ride on the boat of losers. Whose it gonna be?"

All of a sudden a spotlight shines down, and we hear a man start to speak. "Izzy, we know you are down there. You are under arrest."

"Wait, all that trash you were sayin was true?" Leshawna asks.

"No, just the RCMP part. See ya." Izzy replies before standing up and yelling, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIIIVE!" She then runs off laughing like the maniac she is. We all just watch with confused looks on our faces.

"Well, that wraps that up. Night everyone." Chris says before walking away.

We head back to our cabin with little to no talking. I go into the girls' side with Gwen following after me.

"Hey, can I use on of your bras?" She asks me. Why does she want one of my bras?

"Um, ok, sure. No offence by the way, but it might be little big on you." I tell her.

"Don't worry its fine." She replies. I nod my head, and get in into bed.

Gwen walks out of the cabin, and like thirty seconds later, she comes back, and gets into her bed. How did she change that fast?

"Night." She calls up to me.

"Night." I reply. Ya know, with Izzy gone, I won't have to worry about going to sleep/

**WHOA! I KNOW RIGHT! 2 chapter updates in the same week? Crazy, I know. XD I just really felt like making this chapter, so I did. Also, at the end with the bra thing, in the canon, Gwen actually gave Cody her bra. Well in this, she gives him Colleen's bra. (He still asked for Gwen's) Anywhos, hope ya like, and R&R! ~CV**


	10. Paintball Deer Hunter

**Ch.9 Paintball Deer Hunter**

I hear a helicopter overhead, waking me up. It woke everyone else up too because Leshawna jumps up, and bangs her head on the top bunk.

"OOF! Ugh, ok, that dude is really starting to get on my last nerve." She exclaims angrily.

Heather gives a small yawn. "Oh what-ever. He just loves to ruin our mornings. Beth, Lindsay, go warm up the shower for me." Silence… "NOW! And remember-"

"Not too hot thiths time, I know." Beth interrupts groggily. It must suck being Heather's personal slave.

I get dressed, and head out to the bathroom. Sadie, Gwen, Leshawna, Bridgette, Beth, Lindsay, and Courtney are already there waiting outside.

"Uh, why are we waiting outside?" I ask.

"Heather needs her private time." Lindsay replies. Well she better hurry it up.

"Like, how much longer is she gonna be? I, like, really gotta go." Whines Sadie.

"She could still be awhile." Beth tells us.

"Ugh, know what? That's it, I'm going lumberjack style." Gwen says. Thanks for the announcement.

Just then, the loudspeaker goes off. "I hope you are ready for the most challenging challenge yet!" Chris announces. "Breakfast in three minutes at the campfire pit." Lovely.

Beth knocks on the door. "Um, Heather?"

I hear Heather's voice from inside. "Can one of you come in here and lotion my back, it's pealing." Aw hail naw. Know what? On second thought, lumberjack style seems pretty good right about now. The other girls (san Beth) and I quickly walk away.

**~~~030~~~**

After my experience with going lumberjack with Sadie, who for some reason insisted on coming with me, I went to the campfire pit and sat next to Cody.

"Are you ready for today's EXTREME MAX IMPACT CHALLENGE?!" Chris asks once everyone arrived.

"WE ARE READY!" Owen replies to the host.

"Incoming!" Chris yells while throwing a can of beans to Gwen, who flinches in return. Trent catches it before it hits her.

"This, is breakfast." Chris tells us while tossing cans to Cody and me. Well, it could be worse. We could be forced to eat Chef's cooking. Now THAT would be a horrible experience.

"No, breakfast is crapes, croissants, even Chef's crappy burned eggs." Says Heather. Well aren't we high maintenance?

"Beans, beans are good for your heart, the more you eat, the more you-"Owen chants before getting interrupted by a flying can of beans to the head, courtesy of Heather.

"Today's challenge is about survival. We're going hunting." Chris says while pulling a paintball gun from behind his back.

"Now that's more like it!" Duncan says.

"Isn't that a paintball gun?" Harold asks Chris.

"Why yes Harold, it is." Chris replies, then shooting the ginger nerd with said paintball gun.

"So, we won't be killing anything?" asks Bridgette.

"Negatory. This is the first ever paintball deer hunt." Chris tells her.

"Well that's different." Cody says. I nod in agreement.

"I'll announce the teams, once we get into the woods." Chris informs us.

**~~~030~~~**

We all follow Chris into the woods- wow that is a creepy sentence. It's like he's a pedophile… He isn't, right? … Now I'm a little frightened.

ANYWAYS! He takes us to this board with 3 green paintball guns, and 4 read ones.

"And now for the team breakdowns. The Killer Bass hunters are, Harold, Geoff, and Bridgette." Chris says while throwing them the green paintball guns. "Locked and loaded with Bass blue paint.

And for the gophers, Leshawna, Beth, Owen, Lindsay, using orange paint." Chris says while giving said people the red paintball guns.

"WAA-HOO! THIS IS AWEOSME MAN!" Owen screams excitly.

"You also get these stylin glasses and wicked camo caps." Chris adds. "The rest of you, are now deer." Good God you have got to be kidding me.

"Here are your antlers, noses, aand little white tails." Chris says while showing use said items. I'll be honest, I will defiantly look good with them on.

"There is no way I'm a deer." Says Duncan.

"Aw, come on! It'll be fun!" I say, earning glares from some people.

"There is no way I'm wearing that." Says Heather. Well, sucks for you, because you are.

"Take these off, and your team is toast." Says Chris putting the deer gear- hehe that rhymed- on Heather.

"Alright, deer, you get a ten minute head start. And, go!" All us deer go into the woods.

Heather, Trent, Gwen, Cody, and I were walking together.

"This may be the lamest thing I have ever done in my life." Gwen mumbles.

"Come on, I could be fun!" Cody and I manage to say in perfect sync.

"JINX! Owe me a soda~ Heh heh." I tease.

I turn, and the other three are glaring at Cody and me.

"Uh, we're just gonna…" Cody starts

"Go." I finish, and with that, Cody and I run away from the three.

**Conf: I'll be honest, I was actually happy to be a deer. I bet the tail looks good on me.**

**~~~030~~~**

We've been walking around for hours, and nothing. How long is this challenge?

"It's been hours!" I groan. "How much longerrrrr?"

"How should I know?" Cody says.

"Because Cody, you should know." I say.

He rolls his eyes.

"Hey! Don't roll your eyes at-"

"SHH! There's someone coming!" Cody whispers and drags me into a bush. I listen and hear someone mumbling to themselves.

I dare to peek out, and I only see Beth.

"It's only Beth." I whisper to him.

"Psst." Cody whispers. Why is he doing that it's Beth, she's on our team.

"Whoever you are, go ahead and thshoot me. You can't make today any thsuckier." She says.

Cody and I come out from behind the bush, and start walking with her. "Aye gurl wazzap!" I say.

"You're a hunter, we're deer, slight food chain issue with us shooting you." Cody tells her.

"So… what's up?" I ask her.

"I'm so done with this game." She replies.

"Did ya get any deer?" I ask.

"No, but I did risk my life for a bag of chips." She says. Nice to see where your priorities are.

Now, the voice everyone dreads comes into the picture. "What took you so long?" Heather asks Beth.

"Here," Beth says while handing Heather the bag of chips. Heather snatches the bag. "I hope you know what I had to go through to get them."

"There's like… eleven chips left." Heather says while looking into the bag. She then sniffs it. She is a dog isn't she? "And, they're barbeque. Go exchange them for dill pickle." She commands. She needs to stop being a bossy bitch.

Beth looks at Cody and me. I shake my head no. Beth needs to stand up for herself.

"No." Beth tells Heather.

"What did you just say?" Heather asks Beth threateningly.

"W-we're j-just gonna, yeah." Cody says. He then grabs my wrist and the bag of chips, and drags me away.

"Aww, I wanted to see a fight." I pout.

"Not that one." He tells me.

I sigh. I really wanted to see Heather get her ass handed to her.

Cody starts eating the chips. "Mmm, barbeque, the king of all chip flavors."

"Can I haz one?" I ask. He holds the bag out to me, and I get a couple.

We walk for a little bit more. Cody and I both eating the chips. They finally run out, and Cody throws the bag on the ground.

"Oo, berries." Cody say while bending down to pick up the berries. I turn my head, and my eyes widen in fear at what I see.

"Uh, C-Cody, turn around." I studder.

"What?" He asks as he turns around with the berries in his hands. His face widens too. In front of us is a bear.

"Uh, hey buddy, want some berries." Cody says frightened, holding out the berries to the bear.

The bear roars. "RUN!" I scream. I grab Cody's wrist and take off before the bear can hit us.

We keep running and screaming until we hear Chris's voice over the loudspeaker.

"Attention human wildlife and hunters, please report back to camp. It's time to show your hides and tally up the score."

Cody and I finally stop running. We are both panting from all the running.

"I think… we… lost it…" I gasp.

We head back to camp.

Chris is pacing back and forth. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Stealing from Chef, eating chips in the woods, having a paint war with your own team. Do you know what I see here? I see a very undisciplined group. I see a disgraceful mess. I see a massive waist of paint products. And I have to say, That. Was. AWESOME! When you guys opened fire on your own team. Wicked TV guys." Well nice to see he enjoys our misery.

"Hey, guys, where are Duncan and Courtney?" asks Sadie.

Just then, as if on cue, the two walk up with their antlers entwined with each other's. What were they DOING?

"Do we even want to know?" I ask.

"O-o-o Duncan you sly dog!" says Owen.

"The girl can't keep her antlers off me." Says Duncan.

Courtney kicks him in the… uh… place where guys don't like to be kicked.

"C-can't. even. Bend. Over." Duncan squeaks.

"Hey, take it easy Courtney." Chris says. Bridgette and Geoff undo Courtney and Duncan's antlers.

"Well, since three members of the gophers are dripping in paint…" Chris starts. Lindsay turns around to show blue paint all over her back. "Make that four. And some of them aren't even deer. I believe we have our winners." Chris says turning to the Killer Bass who are cheering. "You guys are off to a hunting camp shindig. Gophers, I'll see you at the campfire ceremony… again." Well sorry, we can't help Heather sucks. At least she is a shoe in for going home.

**~~~030~~~**

We are all sitting outside our cabin.

"Seriously, what is wrong with you people? Twice in a row?" Heather snaps.

"Ahh shaddap." I tell her. She glares at me, which I return.

"I don't get it, I even got a lucky charm from that other island. It'ths not helping." Adds Beth. She… didn't.

"Wait a minute, you got what from the where now?" I ask.

"Thiths." She says pulling out a little wooden doll. "I got it from the island that we went to the other day."

The rest of us gasp. GIRL FREAKING CURSED US!

"Beth! Chris said if we took anything from that other island, we'd be cursed!" Cody exclaims.

"Wait, so, we've been losing because Beth cursed us?" asks Owen.

"Oh my goths! I-I didn't know! I-I'll go return it!" she says, then runs away. The rest of us look at each other.

**Conf: I bet Heather is getting a kick out of this. It just saved her butt from elimination tonight.**

**~~~030~~~**

"Alright guys, when I call your name, go and cast your vote. Colleen." Says Chris. I'm kinda surprised I get to vote first, but whatever.

**As much as I want to vote off Heather, I have to vote for Beth. She cursed our team.**

**~~~030~~~**

"Hmp, I can't wait to see Beth get kicked off. I only wish I could vote off two campers instead." Heather says glaring at Leshawna.

"There are only seven marshmallows on this plate. When I call your name, come up and claim your marshmallow. The camper-"

"Who does not receive a marshmallow, must walk down the dock of shame, catch the boat of losers, and leave. Can we just get this over with?" Gwen interrupts.

"Fine, whatever, spoil the moment. The first marshmallow goes to Trent, Lindsay, Owen, Colleen, Gwen, Cody, and Leshawna." Chris says. "Campers, this is the final marshmallow of the night." Beth looks nervous and Heather has a cocky smirk on her face. "The final marshmallow goes to…

…

…

Heather."

Said queen bee grins. "Ha, see ya, wouldn't wanna be ya. It was really stupid for you to curse our team like that."

Beth sighs. "I'm really sorry for curthsing the team guyths. Bye."

"Bye Belle." Says Lindsay.

"See ya girl." Adds Leshawna.

Beth walks to the dock of shame. I'll be honest, I do feel kinda bad, but it had to be done.

"Well, that's it for tonight, and you might want to burn some sage to get rid of any lingering curse vibe." Says Chris.

"Will you be supplying it?" I ask.

"Nope!" the host replies.

"Didn't think so."

**OH MAH GLOBBERS! An elimination that isn't I the canon! What is in store now? Find out next time! On Oh yeah totes Drama! Man I felt like Chris there. It's actually really fun. I now wanna be a host when I grow up! XD Oh, and I edited Not so happy campers pt.2 a little, made it better. Ok, I'll stop talking now. BAI! R&R. ~CV**


End file.
